casate con migo
by anau
Summary: se trata de los sucesos ocurridos durante la planeacion de la boda de shikamaru y temari, donde ino tiene problemas sobre chouji y sus sentimientos hacia kankuro, el final no sera el esperado entran y lean
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, brincos diera, pertenecen a kishimoto-san, si no shikamaru seria el personaje principal

mi primer fic, espero les guste

CAPITULO 1

EL AYER, EL HOY, Y LO QUE ARE MAÑANA

Era un día caluroso y el Nara se encontraba acostado viendo las nubes y pensando –se que temari aceptara lo que le pida- pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que lo tenía intrigado era la reacción de los hermanos de su hermosa chica-gaara dirá que si- pensó este –jeje-dijo –pero kankuro de seguro armara un gran alboroto- de pronto la imagen de una gran pelea entre temari y su hermano ce le vino a la cabeza.

********************

-aashuu!!-

-salud- dijeron varios presentes en una mesa

-arigato-dijo kankuro arrugando un poco su nariz últimamente me pasa con mucha frecuencia

-eso le pasa por dormir con la ventana abierta y sin arroparse- pensó una joven de cabellera castaño claro Temari Sabaku no

-entonces-dijo una voz, la cual era la del actual kazekage de la aldea de la arena Gaara Sabaku no –pongámonos al corriente- dijo este acabando con los pensamientos de su hermana

-hai- dijeron varias personas en la sala de juntas

Un chunnin se paro y empezó a hablar –empiezo el lunes…-

************************

-aahh! Que problemático-

-¿Qué es problemático?- dijo con ironía una joven rubia de bonita figura con una sonrisa en el rostro –digo para ti casi todo es problemático- termino de decir la joven

-Ino-dijo este -¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues te he traído un poco de la comida que prepare esta tarde, dicen sakura, chouji, Naruto, que me quedo muy rica-dijo Ino Yamanaka-empezare a servirte un poco-

-ah arigato Ino no debiste de haberte molestado- dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa un tanto falsa

Esta sin percatarse dijo-ningún problema hay en traerte un poco de comida además me gusta ver que las personas coman mi comida-

-claro como tú no la comes- pensó shikamaru –por cierto ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?-

Alzando una ceja Ino dijo –lo hice pero nadie me abrió- -maldito holgazán- -pero supuse que estarías aquí- dijo esta tendiéndole un poco de comida.

-arigato-dijo este tomándola y pensando –espero que la comida estuviera sabrosa y no que sus amigos haciendo que Ino no ce sintiera mal dijeran que estaba sabrosa-

-¿y bien?- dijo Ino desesperada por una respuesta y poniendo una cara de esquizofrénica viendo como su amigo empezaba a engullir la comida.

-esta buena- dijo shikamaru metiendo mas comida a su boca

-iiiiiiaaaa- dijo esta con una cara de satisfacción

***********************

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage

-shizune- dijo tsunade la sannin y actual hokage de la aldea de la hoja

-si tsunade-sama- dijo esta muy agitada

-¿Quién envió este paquete de comida?-dijo tsunade saboreando el cerdo agridulce que le enviaron.

-lo ha enviado Ino Yamanaka- dijo la pelinegro un poco extrañada de la pregunta,-¿Por qué?- dijo con curiosidad

Tsunade termino de masticar otro pedazo de cerdo agridulce y dijo –pues porque parece que no conociera mis gustos, este cerdo debería ir acompañado de un buen saque- dijo esta sin inmutarse

-tsunade-sama- dijo shitsune alterada –le traeré un poco de te- dijo esta calmándose un poco

-mmph- dijo tsunade rezongando un poco y terminando el resto de su comida.

*********************

-me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Ino- pregunto sakura hacia hinata y tenten.

-pues conociendo a Ino- dijo tenten pensativa –de seguro estará gritando o golpeando al pobre de shikamaru-

-pu... pudiera ser- dijo hinata jugando con un poco de su cabello largo y azulado

-pues esperemos-dijo la kunoichi de cabellos rosados y unos hermosos ojos verde jade –que Ino ce explique bien y haga entrar en razón a shikamaru-

-si ce acuerdan de cuando descubrí que temari y shikamaru andaban- dijo hinata

-si como olvidarlo- dijo tenten –fue un día muy raro

Juntas recordaron ese día

******************************

Al término de una misión en la aldea de la hoja los jóvenes estaban gritando –shikamaru baka donde estas- esa era la voz de Naruto uzumaki

-shikamaru temari!!!-gritaba chouji

Otra voz un tanto más irritada era la de Ino –temari shika donde están –

Separándose de los labios de la princesa de la arena shikamaru le dijo –mph creo que nos están buscando lo que diremos esta vez será…-

Pero fue interrumpido con un tono muy cursi de parte de Naruto –nee shikamaru creías que nunca nos íbamos a enterar-

-como nos encontraron-dijo anonadada temari

Con una voz petulante Ino dijo-pues creo que olvidaron en su momento de pasión-haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pasión" –que contamos con el byacugan-

-y? shikamaru desde cuando andan?- dijo chouji

Antes de que el Nara contestara, temari dijo –eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo-

-si llegara el momento en que les digamos-

-jeje como olvidar ese día?- dijo tenten –temari estaba roja como un tomate- mirando a sakura que esta ce encontraba en algún trance o algo así aplaudió y trono los dedos sacando a sakura de su enmarañamiento

-eh que gomen –dijo esta –es que estoy pensando en donde se encuentran nuestros prometidos-

-sakura – dijo tenten –no tiene ni cinco horas que se fueron-

-si lo sé pero te recuerdo que comieron de lo que Ino preparo-

Con su apenas audible voz hinata dijo –si pero esta vez la comida le quedo muy sabrosa-

Admitiendo dijo –pues si-

*********************

Después de ver como shikamaru se terminaba la comida Ino le pregunto –shika no has pensado en hacer más seria tu relación con temari-

Mirándole le contesto –la verdad en eso es lo que estaba pensando antes de que tu llegaras-

Abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules Ino le grito –SHIKAMARU ESTAS LOCO O QUE PIDELE QUE SEA TU ESPOSA-

Meditándolo bien pensó que era mucho el tiempo sin que Ino gritara por lo que le dijo

-pues que he llegado a la decisión de que le pediré que sea mi esposa pero primero necesito la aprobación de sus hermanos- sintió como Ino ce abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba sentía su abrazo como el de la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Vio como las lagrimas de esta caían al suelo, luego ce las limpio y le dijo-shika lo mejor será de que le digas lo más pronto posible a temari de que sea tu esposa-

-tienes razón-

-¿y?-

-mañana iré a hablar con tsunade y le pediré permiso para ir a la arena-

-te acompañare no me importa lo que digas yo te acompañare ¿entendido?-

-está bien mañana a las seis de la mañana estaremos en la oficina de la hokage después iremos a comprar un anillo y a medio día saldremos rumbo a la arena-

-hai, shika les puedo decir a las demás acerca del compromiso para que ellas empiecen a planear la fiesta de compromiso ya que a ellas les importa el futuro de nuestra amiga-

-está bien que ellas ce encarguen- ° después de todo es por temari y de alguna manera iban a notar que no estaríamos Ino ni yo aquí y temari de seguro enviaría el halcón más rápido de suna para avisarles a las chicas °

-bueno me voy hasta mañana- lo abrazo y ce fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el capitulo dos, la verdad me quedo algo corto pero aun asi apenas soy principiante

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 2

Planeando una fiesta

En casa de tenten las demás estaban platicando cuando Ino toco la puerta donde tenten le abrió cuando paso a la sala donde estaban sentadas las demás fue bombardeada por las preguntas de sakura -Ino que te dijo shikamaru?-

Hinata le dijo – que paso-

Conteniendo su sonrisa les dijo –olvídense por un rato de la fiesta de hinata ahora tenemos que planear la fiesta de compromiso de shika y temari-

-que bien estoy muy feliz por temari- dijo hinata

-ya era hora- dijo tenten

Ino tomo un lápiz y una hoja y empezó a escribir cuando termino dijo –bueno haber hinata tú te encargaras de la comida de la fiesta-

-hai- contesto

Continuando dijo –sakura tú te encargaras de la decoración-

-hai-

-veamos tenten tu de las invitaciones ¿de acuerdo?

-hai- dijeron las tres

En eso hinata le dijo -y donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta?-

Pensativa dijo –pues me imagino que el lugar idóneo sería en la casa de sus papas-

Un tanto petulante sakura le dijo –y bien Ino-cerda y tú que aras-

Respondiéndole dijo –pues frentuda yo acompañare a shika a suna para hablar con los hermanos de temari-

-es cierto ce me habían olvidado los hermanos de ella- dijo tenten

-tienes razón además será difícil convencer a kankuro- dijo hinata

-por eso yo lo acompañare debido de que chouji está en misión yo le daré apoyo moral, y utilizare mis encantos de kunoichi para convencer a kankuro- dijo Ino

-hay lo cerda nunca ce te va a quitar-

-muy graciosa sakura-

-Ino espero que para convencer a kankuro no te acuestes con el-

-pero como te atreves yo amo a chouji-dijo muy enfadada Ino

Sakura recapacito sus palabras y se disculpo –gomen lo dije sin pensar gomen-

Ino acepto las disculpas y ce sentó en el sillón mas apartado de sakura en eso disimuladamente tenten le dijo a hinata –tenemos suerte de que no ce haya desatado una guerra entre estas dos-

-si tenemos suerte-

Oyeron como alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenten ce paro a ver quién era, al cabo de unos segundos esta regreso acompañada por hanabi Hyuga, la cual les saludo alegremente –hola como están-

Fue bombardeada por los gritos de las chicas que ni siquiera pudo entender ni una palabra de lo que le decían

Una vez calmadas le contaron acerca de shikamaru y temari a lo que ella le dijo –bueno que bien por ella mira que tener 23 años y no estar comprometida, si yo a mi edad estoy comprometida con sino-kun ahora no falta nada…- se dio cuenta de que si faltaba alguien por comprometerse –ohm gomen Ino no fue mi intención mira además solo tienes diecinueve años-

-nisán- la reprendió hinata

-gomen gomen-

-jeje no ce preocupen- miro el reloj y dijo –miren la ora que es tengo que ir a empacar bueno luego les contare como fue la cosa-

Antes de que ce dieran cuenta Ino ce encontraba en la puerta de la casa y salía hacia la calle

-espero que este bien- dijo hinata

Sakura calmándolas dijo –no ce preocupen Ino es muy fuerte seguro estará bien-

° Siento que metí la pata ° pensó hanabi.

********************

Eran cerca de las siete y cuarto e Ino no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa por lo que siguió caminando hasta llegar al cementerio de konoha camino hasta llegar a la tumba de azuma se sentó y toco la tumba con su mano y empezó a llorar ° como era posible qué era la única que todavía no ce comprometía, tenía desde hace unas semanas problemas de distanciamiento con chouji ° no tenía otro remedio más que ir a visitar a azuma cuando se sentía triste, eran cerca del cuarto para las nueve cuando pensó que debía llegar a su casa y hacer sus maletas para irse a suna, se despidió de azuma se levanto y camino hasta su casa.

Cuando llego le dijo a su mama que ayudar a sakura a elegir unas lindas flores para la fiesta le dio las buenas noches y ce retiro a su habitación donde al entra en ella lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella y chouji, la volteo y empezó a sacar sus mochilas de viaje las más grandes que tenia, empaco su ropa, comida (agua embotellada, píldoras de soldado, y frutas) hasta un lindo kimono por si acaso pensó.

Terminadas sus maletas se dio cuenta de que empaco en cuatro mochilas lo cual era mucho para un viaje de una semana y media, se cambio de ropa y se acostó a dormir cerca de las once de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El mañana ya es hoy

Eran cerca de las cinco y revolcándose entre sus sabanas shikamaru empezó a descongojarse del sueño que tenia, se paro y empezó a vestirse para ir a buscar a Ino a su casa para ir a la oficina de la hokage y pedirle ese favor.

Tomo la mochila que había empacado la noche anterior y salió de su departamento donde ce encamino hacia la casa de Ino al veinte para las seis.

Llego a casa de Ino al diez para las seis y la encontró en la entrada de su casa donde le dijo –bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia la oficina-

-hai-y le entrego una de sus mochilas, las cuales logro reducir a solo tres, shikamaru se le quedo mirando y le dijo –que problemática eres mujer si solo vamos por diez días y tu empacas como para un mes-

-tengo que estar preparada y presentable para el kazekage y quizá personas importantes de la arena-

-mujer sigo diciendo que eres problemática-

Se encaminaron rumbo a la oficina de la hokage, caminaron por el pasillo donde se encontraron con shizune, la cual al verlos les dijo -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano?-

Shikamaru le contesto –venimos a pedirle un favor a tsunade-

Mirándolos les dijo –claro le diré que están aquí- entro a la oficina.

**********************************

Entrando a la oficina encontró a tsunade revisando una fila de papeles y dos botellas de sake las cuales trato de esconder rápidamente pero shizune ya las había visto

-tsunade-sama, están aquí Ino y shikamaru y le quieren pedir un favor pero no me dijeron que querían-

-hazlos pasar-dijo está terminando con un bostezo

-hai-

*************************************

Al salir los encontró sentados en el pasillo y les indico que podían pasar.

Una vez dentro tsunade les dijo – y bien, shizune me dijo que querían un favor-

-si tsunade-sama- dijo Ino

-lo que queremos pedirle es que si nos da permiso para ir a suna por diez días, tengo unos asuntos que resolver-

Tsunade sin aun decirle algo empezó a buscar en unos archivos tras una pausa de dos minutos esta les dijo –tienen permiso- mirando a shikamaru y luego a Ino les dijo –se puede saber ¿a que van a la arena?-

-mph!- dijo shikamaru

Miro a Ino la cual mostraba una flamante sonrisa, además ella también sabia de la relación de shikamaru y temari dijo -no hace falta que me lo digas creo que ya lo ce- les dedico una sonrisa y dijo –pueden retirarse-

-arigato-dijeron los dos

***********************************

Una vez que salieron de la oficina de la hokage y caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una tienda donde vendían joyería y para su suerte estaba abierta y eso que eran apenas quince para las siete de la mañana.

Entraron en la tienda donde un vendedor de sexo dudoso los recibió besando la mano de Ino y tratando de hacer lo mismo con shikamaru pero este no ce dejo.

-y díganme que están buscando señorita, joven- preguntó el vendedor

-pues estamos buscando un anillo de compromiso que sea discreto, elegante y resistente a golpes y cosas así- dijo shikamaru

° ninjas ° pensó el vendedor –pues por aquí tenemos una línea de anillos bonitos y discretos pero no sé si sea resistente- condujo a Ino hasta el estante donde estaban esos anillos.

En eso shikamaru se dirigió hasta el lado contrario donde ellos estaban y vio un anillo de oro con oro blanco, torcido y con un jade en forma de rombo ese, ese era el anillo que estaba buscando era perfecto.

-Ino mira este anillo ¿Qué te parece?- Ino fue a ver el anillo el cual le gusto mucho.

-disculpe- le dijo shikamaru al empleado –podrías darme este anillo-

-claro- tomo el anillo y le dijo –serán cinco mil yenes ¿pagaras en efectivo o tarjeta?-

-con tarjeta, podrías darme el anillo en una aja verde olivo-

-por supuesto ahoritita te lo doy-

Espero a pagar el anillo y que se lo entregaran.

********************

Salieron de la tienda e Ino le dijo –que buen gusto tienes shika-

-emp pues lo vi y me gusto- contesto este –pero mira será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para así poder llegar en tres días o menos a la arena-

-si tienes razón buen pues en marcha-

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la aldea.

*********************

Habían pasado alrededor de dos días cuando Ino le dijo a shikamaru –shika podemos parar un rato-

-está bien-

-arigato además tengo hambre-

Se posaron en un prado donde recuperaron la respiración, en eso Ino saco de una mochila dos botellas de agua y dos manzanas, le entrego una de cada una a shikamaru y este empezó a tomar agua ya que no había tomado desde la noche anterior donde solo descansaron cuatro miserables horas.

Terminaron de comer, en eso Ino empezó a sacar una cajita que contenía algo que parecían canicas en eso antes de que ce metiera una a la boca shikamaru le dijo –no me digas que eres de las que consumen píldoras de soldado-

-sí, pero estas no son de las que ce compran, estas están hechas con la receta de sakura y algunos cambios míos-

-pero aun así ya falta poco para llegar si vamos a buen paso llegaremos en cinco horas-

-sí pero si las tomamos llegaremos más rápido-

Analizando la situación, el quería llegar lo más rápido posible así que no tuvo más opción que decir –está bien dame una-

Feliz le entrego una a él y saco otra para ella las cuales introdujeron en sus bocas y las masticaron.

-y dime cual es el ingrediente que le agregaste-

Dudosa le dijo –pues chocolate-

Alzo una ceja y dijo –mph-

-eso hace que sepa mejor y le da un poco mas de energía al cuerpo eso es lo que a sakura le falla, el sabor, porque la verdad las suyas saben amargas-

Se pararon y empezaron a levantar lo que habían dejado en el piso, y volvieron a ponerse en marcha rumbo a la arena otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui de nuevo con el capitulo 4, ya pronto empezaran todos los dilemas de esta emblematica historia de mi imaginacion

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 4

Y LLEGARON A LA ARENA

Recorrieron cerca de unas dos horas cuando por fin vieron las montañas que en el medio se encontraba el pasillo que conducía a suna al llegar a la entrada del pasillo unos chunnin les preguntaron –¿de dónde vienen?-

-de konoha- contesto Ino

-le la hoja está bien, asunto-

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar una voz conocida para shikamaru dijo –déjenlos pasar- era el sensei de temari gaara y kankuro Baki

-hai Baki-sama-

Se apresuraron para llegar hasta donde estaba Baki donde los saludo – hola, que milagro que estés por aquí shikamaru y ¿señorita?-

-Ino, Ino Yamanaka-

-y díganme que los trae por aquí-

Shikamaru un poco irritado le contesto –venimos a hablar con gaara y kankuro- Baki lo miró intrigado puesto a que el sabia sobre la relación de temari y el. Por lo que lo llevo a la decisión más lógica por lo que le dijo –espero tengas suerte con kankuro-

Sorprendido le dijo –si yo también-

-disculpe nos podría decir donde están gaara y kankuro-

-pues gaara está en su oficina y kankuro entrenando, y temari en una misión-

-nos podría llevar donde kankuro- dijo Ino

-claro síganme- caminaron por varias calles de suna hasta llegar a una zona donde habían troncos viejos, había un grupo de gennins maravillados por ver a su sensei utilizar sus marionetas, este al darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando dijo –hola Baki como estas,- se quedo paralizado al ver a quien lo acompañaba –pervertido ¿Qué haces aquí?- luego miro hacia la joven que lo acompañaba y dijo –si no me equivoco eres Ino verdad-

-Ino, Ino Yamanaka- esta vio como kankuro se sonrojaba un poco y luego ce dirigía hacia shika y le comentaba

-pervertido q te trae por aquí-

Shikamaru armándose de valor le dijo –pues vengo a hablar con tigo y tú hermano para comentar acerca del futuro de tu hermana-

Listo ya lo había dicho solo le faltaba lo que fuera a decir kankuro para que estuviera menos acongojado, Ino estaba muy orgullosa de shikamaru a lo cual volteo a ver a kankuro y este le dijo –hablaremos en la oficina de gaara-

Miro a sus alumnos y les dijo – se termina la clase de hoy nos vemos mañana una hora entes pueden retirarse-

-eeeehh- gritaron los niños –hasta luego, sayonara-

-bueno- dijo kankuro –síganme, Baki puedes acompañarnos-

Los condujo por algunas calles hasta llegar a el edificio de la oficina del kazekage los condujo por los pasillos, toco a una puerta y no espero a que le dijeran adelante

y abrió dijo – gaara llegaron el pervertido e Ino Yamanaka de la hoja, entado detrás de varios documentos estaba gaara el cual los miro a todos y dijo –sabes que me molesta que entres sin que te haya dicho adelante,-al ver que kankuro iba a opinar dijo –si aunque tocaras esta vez, acaso yo entro a tu oficina sin pedir permiso o algo así-volvió a mirar a shikamaru el cual se volvió a acongojar y le dijo a gaara –haro como haz estado-

En eso Ino dijo –ohayo kazekage-

Este al oír la palabra kazekage le dijo –puedes llamarme gaara, Ino-

Algo sonrojada le dijo –hai-

Armándose de valor shikamaru dijo – he venido a hablar con tigo y tu hermano sobre el futuro de temari lo cual me lleva a pedirles su mano en matrimonio ¿están de acuerdo?- miro a Ino para saber si lo había hecho bien a lo cual la joven le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación, los dos se volvieron hacia los hermanos que seguían meditando lo que le iban a decir al joven Nara hasta que gaara le dijo –por mi tienes mi aprobación siempre y cuando trates bien a mi hermana- lo último que dijo dejo impactados a todos los presentes de la habitación porque era muy extraño que gaara dijera la palabra hermana o hermano shikamaru le dedico una serena sonrisa y le dijo –yo cumpliré con hacer muy feliz a temari-

Ino estaba muy contenta porque gaara le dijera que si, lo único que faltaba era la aprobación de kankuro a lo cual le pregunto –y tú qué opinas kankuro-

Miro a la chica y se sonrojo un poco, para evitar que esta viera su sonrojo volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermano, serró muy lentamente sus ojos y miro a shikamaru y dijo –tienes mi aprobación, además temari siempre hace lo que ella quiere pero cuida muy bien a mi hermana o si no te mato con mis propias manos y no con mis marionetas quedo claro- rio un poco forzado y se topo con la sorpresa de que shikamaru le extendía la mano, este tomo su mano y la estrecho con el aplicando toda la fuerza que pudo aunque shikamaru no la soltó sino que el también empezó a poner resistencia hasta que lo soltó, luego estrecho su mano con gaara por poco tiempo y este le dijo –recuerda que yo también ayudare en tu muerte si le haces algo a temari- -no te preocupes-

Ino no se pudo contener a lo cual fue a abrazar a gaara, para lo cual el chico no sabía qué hacer ya que ni a su propia novia abrazaba frecuentemente, luego fue a abrazar a kankuro, lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara muy obviamente, lo único bueno fue que shikamaru no lo noto, kankuro lo único que izo fue poner su mano en la espalda de la chica y luego darle un apretón de manos cuando se separaron, justa a tiempo de que shikamaru dejara de ser felicitado por Baki el cual dijo – y díganme han pensado en donde van a dormir-

Shikamaru e Ino se miraron y dijeron – pues buscaremos una posada o algo así-

A lo que gaara les dijo –pueden quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa no es ninguna molestia, kankuro los puede llevar hasta haya-

-arigato- contestaron los dos

-kankuro lleva a los invitados a la casa y regresen mas tarde para ir a comer algo para la celebración del día de hoy-

-hai, al rato regresamos-

Ino y shikamaru agarraron sus maletas, a lo que kankuro le dijo a Ino –quieres que te ayude, se ven pesadas-

-hai arigato- y le entrego una mochila, los condujo por varias calles, hasta llegar a una casa muy grande, que la verdad necesitaba ser pintada, tocaron a la puerta donde una señora de edad mayor salió a recibirlos –buenas tardes señora shimabuko, ellos son invitados se quedaran aquí por dos semanas- dijo kankuro este los condujo por la sala de la casa que tenía un ambiente de ser poco utilizada –bueno les enseñare sus habitaciones- dirigiéndose hacia la señora shimabuko –no ce preocupe de hacer hoy la cena, hoy saldremos a cenar a la calle, cuando regresemos tenga lista agua para que nuestros invitados puedan bañarse, yo les enseñare sus habitaciones- caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a unas habitaciones, la primera ce la dieron a shikamaru –bien Nara aquí dormirás-

-hai, hai- dejaron que entrara a la habitación para que luego kankuro llevara a Ino a una habitación una puerta después de la de shikamaru, al conducirla dentro de esta, la habitación no ce parecía a la que le habían dado a shikamaru, dejo caer las mochilas, abriendo y cerrando sus hermosos ojos haciendo que kankuro no dejara de mirarla, este le dijo -y bien que te parece tu habitación-

Esta mirando a su alrededor vio que la habitación estaba pintada de azul con detalles color oro, la cama con una tela de algodón que ce veía muy fresca y unas almohadas bastante mullidas, le dijo –está muy bonita- suspiro fuertemente y se armo de valor para decirle –Kankuro arigato-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco extrañado

-por decir que si- y lo abrazo, pero este abrazo no fue como el de la oficina de gaara sino que kankuro correspondió al abrazo, aspirando el olor del cabello de Ino que era una mezcla entre sándalo y jazmín, no ce dieron cuenta de cuantos minutos habían pasado abrazados los cuales les parecieron como cinco hasta que ce3 separaron un poco sonrojados los dos Ino le dijo –gomen no fue mi intención es que la verdad últimamente he estado muy distante con mi novio y tú me recordaste mucho a el cuándo me abraza gomen-

-no te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa-

Ino retrocedió un poco pero tropezó con su mochila a lo que esta se sintió un poco torpe por una caída como esa, rápidamente kankuro la ayudo a levantarse, pudiendo sentir la mano de la kunoichi la cual para su gran sorpresa no estaba muy suave sino que tenía las manos un poco ásperas, mostrando de que ella debía de ser de las personas trabajadoras –emp estas bien-

-si un poco avergonzada y torpe, pero en lo que va bien-

Este la ayudo poniendo las mochilas en la cama para luego comentar –creo que cargas con mucho equipaje- sonriendo

Ino le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios –creo que tú te pareces mucho a tu futuro cuñado-

Kankuro alzo una ceja –por favor no me digas eso-

-pues ya te lo dije-sonriendo un poco tontamente

Kankuro sabía que tenía que desempacar pero en vez de dejarla desempacar le dijo –oye no quieres salir un rato al jardín-

Ino lo miro, sonrió, parpadeo –claro-

Salieron de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui el quinto capitulo, acercandose cada vez mas a las partes mas buenas del fic, se que es una pareja un tanto extraña para ino, pero me parecio oportuno

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 5

EN LA PRIMER TARDE EN SUNA

Al salir de la habitación kankuro la condujo al jardín donde en vez de haber plantas y césped como en la hoja (que por ser una de las aldeas con mas flora y fauna su familia tenía una florería) el por así decirle jardín contaba con unos troncos que se veían que habían sido atacados por una lluvia de kunais y unos columpios.

Fueron a sentarse a los columpios en eso kankuro le dijo –para ser mi propia casa te he de decir que hace mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí-

Ino observo los alrededores –la verdad es que ce nota desde la fachada de afuera seguramente no has de tener mucho tiempo para ti-

Rieron un poco, -si pero como casi todos los días estoy dando clases, estoy en mi oficina o en alguna misión, nunca estoy en casa, ni mis hermanos-

-sí, llevas una vida con mucho ajetreo-

-y tú además de ser una kunoichi de misiones a que más te dedicas-

-pues estoy en misiones, tengo algunas horas en el hospital, ayudo en my casa con el negocio de la florería-

-tan siquiera has de estar con tus amigas en alguna de esas-

-pues si, en el hospital estoy con sakura-

-debe de ser divertido estar con tus amigos en el trabajo,-

-pues es divertido molestar a la frentuda, me des estresa- rio un poco y le dijo –y tu te diviertes con tus amigos aquí-

-yo aquí casi no tengo amigos, bueno de hecho no son amigos son mas como compañeros- , y pues es divertido molestar a la frentuda, me des estresa-

Le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al chico, no podían quitarse los ojos de enzima,

° Que me pasa, no puedo estar pensando en él como algo más que un amigo además estoy saliendo con chouji, aunque últimamente no actuamos como tal ° pensó Ino

Mientras en la mente de kankuro surgía un dilema ° nunca antes una persona me había hecho hablar así ° miraba los labios de la kunoichi ° no kankuro no puedes, aunque ce ven muy apetitosos °

Estaban a menos de cinco centímetros no dejaban de mirarse, sentían el aliento del otro y sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar, eso no podía estar pasando, pero la realidad era de que estaban a escasos dos centímetros donde sentían cada vez más cerca su aliento, su aroma, y más que nada sus corazones.

No podían hacer nada cuando estaban a un mísero centímetro de distancia, un dulce, suave y cálido beso fue lo que sintieron, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando por fin ce separaron, kankuro acaricio la mejilla de Ino lo cual izo que esta al notar la caricia cerrara los ojos –ábrelos- le pidió kankuro

Abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules y dedicándole otra sonrisa puso su mano sobre el pecho de este –Ino ce que no nos conocemos mucho pero siento como si te conociera en verdad quien eres, tu aroma es de sándalo con jazmín no muy usado pero realza tu belleza, y tus labios de los cuales no me quería separar- Ino sonrió seductoramente, tomo su cuello y lo volvió a besar a los pocos segundos oyeron como una puerta ce abría y escucharon la voz de shikamaru, el cual le preguntaba a la señora shimabuko si de casualidad los había visto, estos ce separaron, ce miraron fijamente e Ino dijo –no diremos nada, luego hablamos- justo a tiempo cuando shikamaru llego a su encuentro y dijo –será mejor que vayamos a buscar a gaara-

-tienes razón Nara-

Se pararon y salieron rumbo a las calles para ir a la oficina de gaara, cuando llegaron kankuro los izo pasar, donde gaara aun ce encontraba detrás de unos cuantos documentos, al verlos les dijo –esperen un momento por favor ya casi termino- y siguió revisando los documentos, estos ce sentaron en los muebles de la oficina, shikamaru y kankuro ce pusieron a hablar sobre como iba a ser la vida de temari y el mientras que Ino solamente pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

° porque me está pasando esto a mi ahora estoy confundida y no ce que hacer °

Oyó como se abría la puerta en la cual aparecía Matsuri la novia de gaara al verlos ce llevo una gran sorpresa porque era inimaginable que kankuro estuviera sentado alado de shikamaru sin estarle gritando improperios, fue a saludarlos y kankuro le dijo –estas de suerte hoy vamos a ir a cenar-

-que bien muero de hambre- se sentó y empezó a hablar con Ino

-mujeres- dijo quedamente shikamaru que solo kankuro pudo oír este rio quedamente, habían pasado ocho minutos cuando nuevamente la puerta ce volvió a abrir y entro una joven de cabello castaño claro la cual se le veía agotada fue a sentarse a la silla delante del escritorio de gaara y tomo el vaso de agua de su hermano y se lo tomo todo, alzando una ceja el kazekage le dijo –no te esperábamos sino hasta mañana-

-bueno es que no quería quedarme más tiempo en ese pueblo lleno de lunáticos- sintió que alguien la miraba y giro cuando vio a shikamaru se paro rápidamente y lo fue a abrazar –shika, que haces aquí- luego miro alado de Matsuri –Ino tu también-

Sonriendo kankuro dijo –hermanita qué bueno que llegaste ya casi nos íbamos a ir a comer-

-listo ya termine- dijo gaara –podemos irnos- se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Matsuri fue rápidamente a pararse a su lado para salir, shikamaru como todo un caballero tomo las maletas de temari y siguieron a gaara y Matsuri, los últimos en salir fueron Ino y kankuro un poco cohibidos por caminar juntos.

Salieron a las calles de suna donde los aldeanos miraban al kazekage, a unas cuantas cuadras entraron a un restaurante, ordenaron la comida y empezaron a platicar, la primera en hablar fue temari –y díganme que los trae por aquí-

Mirándose Ino le dijo –bueno es que tsunade-sama nos envió a dejar unos papeles muy importantes, ya sabes como es y dice que no nos retiraremos hasta que el asunto este resuelto-

-y como cuánto tiempo tomara su asunto aquí- pregunto

Esta vez fue shikamaru quien respondió –como una semana y media-

-que bien- miro a kankuro el cual se empezó a tronar los dedos pensando en lo que temari tendría planeado en el tiempo que estuvieran solos, y empezó a toser mirando feamente a su hermano al cual golpearía si le hacía algo a shikamaru.

Les trajeron la comida la cual se veía deliciosa, las que tomaron rápidamente la comida ya que estaban hambrientas fueron temari y Matsuri y empezaron a comer.

La comida fue muy callada, una vez que casi terminaban de comer nuevamente fue temari la que hablo –les molesta que shika y yo no los acompañemos, quiero pasar un rato con él en las calles- miro a todos y como no le dijeron nada dijo –perfecto

Cuando terminaron de comer les dieron galletas de la fortuna en la de Ino decía "haz lo que tu corazón ordene" ° no creo poder hacer eso, bueno pero mi corazón es el que piensa en lugar de mi mente ° una vez que terminaron sus galletas temari y shikamaru se levantaron y se retiraron, quedando nada mas gaara, Matsuri, kankuro e Ino.

Mirando a su hermano kankuro le dijo –me supongo que ustedes también han de querer un rato a solas-

-gracias kankuro eres tan gentil- dijo Matsuri

-jeje yo siempre- Riendo le dijo a gaara –te toca pagar la cuenta- este saco su billetera y dejo el dinero en la mesa, tomo a Matsuri del brazo y ce retiraron.

-parece que nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos-

° Que me pasa cada vez que estoy mirándole siento que mi corazón ce excita °

-si solo tú y yo-

-quieres ir a comer un helado-

° Perfecto un helado es lo que necesito °

Salieron del local y ce encaminaron a las calles en busca de la heladería, no caminaron más de una calle cuando llegaron a un local pequeño donde vendían el helado pero antes de entrar Ino noto como las personas de la ciudad se les quedaban viendo a lo que kankuro le dijo –no te molestes, es que la gente no está acostumbrada a verme con una chica y menos con una tan bonita como tu- eso izo que Ino sesonrojara como un tomate y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que mas aldeanos se les quedaran viendo, esta vio un local donde vendían collares y pulseras –kankuro voy a ver la tienda de allá-

-claro-se encaminaron a la tienda la cual tenía collares pulseras, anillos muy hermosos de plata reviso las joyas hasta que encontró una pulsera de plata de eslabones delgados con unas cinco estrellas, muy hermosa, kankuro vio como Ino se le quedaba viendo a la pulsera ° se ve que le gusto lo mejor será que se la compre ° busco al encargado de la tienda y era una señora de mediana edad a la que le dijo –me daría la pulsera por favor-

Ino se le quedo viendo y dijo –kankuro no es necesario que me la compres este solo la observaba-

-sería un honor comprarte esta pulsera en símbolo de nuestra amistad-

-arigato-

En eso la encargada les dijo –te la envuelvo o te la llevas puesta- un tanto pensativa dijo – me la llevo puesta- kankuro tomo la pulsera y le ayudo a colocársela en la mano derecha

-te queda muy bien- soltando su mano muy lentamente sosteniendo la punta de sus dedos con los suyos lo cual sonrojo ligeramente a los dos.

-arigato kankuro- dijo está saliendo de la tienda para entrar en la heladería.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui el capitulo seis, donde shikamaru se arma de valor y le pide a temari su mano en matrimonio

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 6

CASATE CON MIGO

En una calle de suna shikamaru y temari iban caminando lentamente tomados de la mano llamando la atención de los aldeanos al ver al novio de la princesa de la arena la cual le dijo a shikamaru –quieres ir a mi casa a dejar mis maletas y para que me cambie de ropa-

-si vamos a tu casa-

Caminaron en dirección contraria a la que iban para llegar a la casa.

Una vez que llegaron a esta abrieron la puerta y tiernamente temari le dijo –espérame aquí-

-si mujer-

Cuando temari se perdió de vista rápidamente salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación para buscar el anillo entro en el cuarto y busco en su mochila el anillo, lo saco y también tomo su cartera por si compraban algo, salió a su encuentro a la entrada de la casa, temari tardo unos diez minutos en salir, vestía de una falda color verde olivo y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color cobre.

-nos vamos- pregunto pícaramente

-si-

Salieron para encaminarse hacia la calle, pero antes de que dieran un paso fuera de la entrada temari lo retuvo y dijo –shika verdad que no quieres ir a la calle-

-la verdad es que no pero si tu quieres hare ese sacrificio e iré con tigo a cualquier parte donde vayas-

-sabes algo, te llevare a mi lugar favorito para pensar-

Caminaron hacia detrás de la casa rumbo a un monte en el cual solo había un viejo árbol seco, el cual se veía muy resistente, el atardecer se veía muy hermoso desde su punto de vista, subieron al árbol y se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer.

**********************************

Entraron al local de los helados donde se fueron a sentar al rincón del local.

Rápidamente un mesero los fue a atender dejándoles la carta, para sorpresa de Ino el helado se servía para dos personas a lo cual kankuro le dijo –mi helado favorito es el de vainilla-

-enserio el mío también-

-y me gusta combinarlo con el de-

-no me digas café- dijo esta con una voz muy sorprendida

-si-

-vaya no pensaba que a ti te gustaban esos sabores-

Oyeron como el mesero carraspeaba y decía –el día de hoy tenemos la promoción de cinco bolas de helado cubiertas de chocolate con crema batida y galletas-

-lo tomaremos, tres de vainilla y dos de café, por favor- dijo kankuro

-enseguida se los traigo- y se retiro

Kankuro miro a Ino y le dijo –vaya-

-me pregunto como les estará yendo a shikamaru y temari-

Alzando una ceja dijo –espero que estén a más de medio metro de distancia-

Partiéndose de risa le dijo –kankuro no te desesperes ellos ya están grandecitos para hacer lo que les dé la gana, ni que no supieras que ellos ya- se detuvo –ya sabes- lo miro apenada –las cosas que tienen que hacer-

-Ino yo sé lo que ellos hacen cuando están a solas-

En eso les pusieron en la mesa el helado el cual se veía delicioso, estaba decorado con crema batida y chocolate derretido encima, alado galletas en forma de corazón.

-se ve bonito, sería una lástima comerlo-

-sí pero tenemos que comerlo-

-tienes razón-

Agarraron las cucharitas y empezaron a comer

******************************************

Ya había anochecido trayendo con ella un maravilloso espectáculo de estrellas las cuales iluminaban la noche que sería tan especial para los dos, miro a temari la cual estaba sobre el pecho de este escuchando los latidos de su corazón, ° ya este tiene que ser el momento ° -temari-

-si shika-kun-pregunto un poco adormilada

-ven baja por favor-

Bajaron del árbol e inmediatamente se puso enfrente de ella y se arrodillo –temari eres la dueña de mi corazón la mujer problemática con la que he compartido muchas experiencias, por eso y más te pido que seas mi esposa-

Temari no lo podía creer era la mejor noche que había tenido con el hombre al que amaba, se dejo caer en sus rodillas, tomo las manos de shikamaru y dijo –por supuesto que me caso con tigo- y lo beso.

Shikamaru puso su mano sobre la espalda de esta a lo que ocasiono que ella le quitara la playera que traía –sabes que me gusta emparejar las cosas- le quito lentamente la blusa a temari, mostrando su brasier y abdomen para así poder pasar a la falda la cual desabotono rápidamente quedando solo en ropa interior.

Ella tomo el pantalón de él y bajo el sierre y luego desabotono el botón quedando solo en bóxers –que raro que no sean verdes- dijo ella mirando el color del bóxer el cual era azul con negro

-si es que eran los primeros que- pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque temari había empezado a morderle el cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas –aahh – fue lo único qué pudo decir porque había llegado a sus labios y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Shikamaru desabrocho el bracier, mostrando los senos de esta y empezó a besarlos con besos húmedos, ya que sabía que esa era una de las debilidades de temari además de que la excitaba.

Tomo los bóxers de él y se los quito dejándolo completamente desnudo, asiendo que él le quitara la ultima prenda que traía dejándolos a los dos desnudos, se poso encima de ella para así poder penetrarla.

Al momento de haberla penetrado sintieron como llegaban al orgasmo, empezó a acariciar los senos de temari haciendo que se excitara aun más de lo que ya estaba del orgasmo pasaron a la última fase que era el éxtasis, una vez que terminaron se recostaron sobre la arena, la cual estaba un poco húmeda debido al sudor de los dos, observaron las estrellas y temari dijo –que es lo que aremos-

-de que hablas-

-ya sabes ósea de cómo lo tomaran mis hermanos-

Sonriendo triunfantemente le dijo –de eso no te preocupes ya tenemos la aprobación de los dos-

Incrédula no lo podía creer –enserio pero como, como fue que kankuro acepto-

-porque te conoce –

-por kami es la mejor noche que he pasado-

-te amo mi princesa-

-y yo a ti mi vago-

Se quedaron observando las estrellas las cuales brillaban más intensamente que como cuando anocheció.

************************************

Cuando ya llevaban más de la mitad del helado Ino noto que kankuro se había manchado de chocolate, tomo su servilleta y limpio su mejilla –parece que no sabes comer, eres como un niño pequeño al cual hay que darle de comer en la boca - tomo del helado y le empezó a dar de comer a kankuro en la boca.

Unas cucharadas después detuvo la mano de Ino tomo su cuchara y le dijo –creo que es mi turno- y empezó a darle de comer a ella.

Vio que casi no habían comido el chocolate de las orillas y no se pudo contener así que con un dedo tomo chocolate y lo embarro en el cuello, mejilla y cerca del los labios de kankuro, se acerco y empezó a lamer el cuello de este, resistiéndose a no darle in chupetón, luego paso a la mejilla donde se tardo mas porque lamia en forma de corazón el chocolate, cuando estaba por acercarse a la boca dijo –eso te lo limpias tu-

Atónito le pregunto –y porque no lo haces tú-

-porque quiero que utilices tu imaginación-

No necesitaba pensarlo ni dos veces, se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente, provocando que los meseros y gente del local se les quedaran viendo.

Al poco rato Ino se separo de él y dijo –lo siento kankuro no ce lo que me pasa, no sé si esto esté bien porque ando con chouji y no quiero herir sus sentimientos, ni tampoco los tuyos-

Con cara de desaliento dijo –tienes razón, perdóname tu a mí, apresuramos las cosas descuida no se lo diré a nadie-

-arigato kankuro-

-si quieres ya nos vamos a la casa, ya para esta hora ya habrá llegado gaara-

Pagaron la cuenta y caminaron hasta la casa en silencio, al llegar a esta la señora shimabuko dijo –señorita le prepare agua para su baño si gusta pasar es a dos puertas después de su dormitorio-

-hai, arigato-

Fue a su habitación, tomo sus cosas y se fue a bañar.

En una habitación en el ala de la parte contraria de donde se encontraba ella kankuro estaba preguntándose que es lo que le había pasado, el nunca se comportaba así, nunca se imaginaria que hubiera besado a la mejor amiga de su cuñado, acaso se estaba enamorando.

Se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en lo que pasara con Ino, ya que él no quería separarse tan rápido de ella.

*********************************

Bajo las estrellas y el frio de la noche temari dijo –shika, tenemos que regresar, se hace tarde y tengo frio-

-claro-

Tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron, una vez vestidos caminaron un poco para llegar, una vez en la entrada de la casa shikamaru dijo –por cierto tus amigas ya están planeando una fiesta-

-genial, ellas se enteran antes que yo-

-problematico-

Abrieron la puerta y los recibió la señora shimabuko –si quiere se puede ir a bañar, tendrá que usar el baño de alado de la cocina-

-hai, me hace falta un baño-

°claro escondete° penso temari aunque lo dejo irse a tomar su baño


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui despues de un poco de romance, un poco de drama para hacerlo mas emocionante

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 7

EN LA ÑOCHE DE CELEBRACION

Camino hacia el baño y antes de entrar en el alguien lo llamo, era gaara –shikamaru, y ya le preguntaste a temari-

Antes de que él pudiera responder temari fue a abrazar a su hermano –le dije que si- dijo esta

-bueno eso responde tu pregunta-

Se retiro dejando a gaara y temari hablar, busco su ropa y luego tomo su baño.

**********************

Un ruido izo que kankuro se despertara, le dolía un poco la cabeza ° creo que necesito un baño, con agua bien fría °

Lo único que tomo fue una toalla y salió hacia el baño, (no recordaba que Ino se había metido a bañar, bueno fue como hace más de media hora) su mente estaba nublada con pensamientos acerca de Ino, tenía que estar con ella costara lo que costara, abrió la puerta del baño y no podía creer lo que veía, una muy hermosa kunoichi desnuda ante él, Ino dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe a kankuro dejándolo inconsciente.

-kankuro, kankuro- oyó que Ino le decía cuando abrió los ojos él se encontraba en el piso del baño e Ino estaba a su lado tapada con la toalla, parecía un vestido muy corto lo que traía –Ino gomen no pensé que todavía estuvieras aquí- estaba rojo, además tenía el dolor de cabeza y para colmo un gran moretón en la frete.

Ino trato de pararse pero por culpa del agua del suelo se resbalo y cayó encima de kankuro, el, la sujeto de la cintura –Ino yo no ce lo que me pasa, te necesito-

-kankuro, yo-

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa kankuro le había quitado la toalla

-acaso haces eso con todas las mujeres que ves en toalla-

-no solo con la que quiero algo más de una sola noche, ya te lo dije te necesito y si he de serte sincero he estado con varias mujeres, no llegamos a noviazgo pero si a relacionarnos, pero con tigo es diferente, ninguna mujer había hecho que hablara como lo he estado haciendo con tigo, Ino te digo la verdad te necesito-

-por lo que me dices no sé si creerte, además ya tienes lo que querías estoy arriba de ti, estoy desnuda y estás viendo mis senos, lo siento pero no tendré relaciones contigo-

Aun desnuda se paro, tomo la toalla y salió del baño hecha una furia.

*****************************

Shikamaru termino de darse su baño y regreso a su habitación, una vez que termino de vestirse, oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Se paro para ver quién era, era Ino, la dejo pasar no comprendió porque estaba llorando –que te pasa- le pregunto

-shika, estoy confundida, esta tarde me bese con kankuro-

Ino no sabía porque había ido a decirle eso a shikamaru dado a que el era el mejor amigo de chouji

-y sientes atracción por el-

Extrañada por la contestación –acaso no estás molesto, ósea chouji es tu mejor amigo y se supone que ando con el-

-Ino yo se que tu nunca le arias algo a el por mal, sino que desde hace días me he dado cuenta de que tu y el casi no han estado hablando y que han tenido problemas-

-la verdad es que no sé lo que me está pasando, yo quiero a chouji, pero hay algo en kankuro que, no lo ce siento algo por él, hace rato estuve con él comiendo helado y nos volvimos a besar, luego estaba bañándome y el entro-

-un momento, me estás diciendo que te vio desnuda-

-pues sí, me había metido a bañar desde hacia una media hora-

-que problemática-

-y pues me vio, lo golpee y cuando reacciono ya traía puesta una toalla pero al tratar de pararme caí sobre el- decidió guardarse lo demás para ella –me pare y me fui-

Después de meditarlo unos segundos dijo –Ino yo se que chouji querría lo mejor para ti y si piensas que tu destino es estar con kankuro adelante, si te das cuenta de que el no es para ti yo guardare el secreto y podrás seguir saliendo con chouji-

-arigato- le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo –y dime como te fue con temari-

-pues es problemático, pero me dijo que si-

-muchas felicidades, iré a felicitar a temari- nuevamente lo abrazo y le dijo –le diré a las demás que ya estén preparando las cosas, le preguntare a temari que cosas quiere incluir y decide la fecha-

Salió en busca de su amiga dejando a shikamaru en su habitación.

-Ino espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, porque serán tan problemáticas las mujeres-

**********************************

En su habitación kankuro pensaba ° kami, que es lo que he hecho es la primer mujer de la que me enamoro, las demás solo han sido mujeres de una noche pero ella, ella es diferente °

Se levanto de su cama y salió en busca de su hermano, al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se encontró con shikamaru ° diablos ° era una de las personas con quien menos quería encontrarse en ese momento ° me supongo que Ino ya le habrá dicho lo que paso °

-mm kankuro, no pienso criticarte pero quiero lo mejor para Ino así que no te preocupes puedes hacer lo que queras yo no me entrometeré, comprendo que tú con temari intentas protegerla, yo solo quiero que ella encuentre a esa persona especial así que te daré un concejo, ella ira hacia ti, trátala bien y nunca le digas algo sobre estar gorda, la enfurecerá-

-entiendo, arigato- -será mejor que vayamos con los demás creo que están en la cocina-

Tal y como dijo shikamaru gaara, temari e Ino estaban en la cocina con una libreta en las manos de temari

Supuso que es lo que era ° de seguro están planeando hasta que bóxers me voy a poner para que combinen con el traje °

-shika que día crees que se celebrará la fiesta de compromiso °

-de eso yo no sé, Ino es la encargada de eso- contesto con flojera

-bueno será en dos semanas, estás de acuerdo shika-pregunto temari

-está bien, como quieras-

En eso kankuro se para de la mesa y camina hacia la alacena de dónde saca una vieja botella de sake empolvada –bien esta noche brindaremos por el compromiso de temari y shikamaru-

Les sirvió sake, levantaron sus copas y brindaron en salud de los prometidos.

Al poco rato sintieron que tenían hambre Ino se ofreció a reparar, mejor dicho buscar algo de comer para los demás.

Se paro y empezó a buscar la comida, encontró ramen instantáneo, puso a calentar agua y volvió a sentarse

-Ino ya trabajarte mucho, si quieres yo terminó de hacer la cena-dijo kankuro con la esperanza de que sus hermanos no notaran que había tratado de ser gentil con Ino, segundos después oyó como temari gritaba –kami, kankuro te encuentras bien, no estás enfermo-

-kankuro tu nunca haces nada por la casa nada mas llegas comes y duermes-dijo gaara

Todos rieron, a lo que kankuro se enojo y dijo –tratare de cambiar seré un hambre nuevo-

Ino casi escupe el té que estaba tomando, miro a la estufa y se levanto para servir el agua en el ramen, kankuro también ce paro y le fue pasando el ramen, cuando le paso el último fue cuando sus dedos se tocaron haciéndoles sentir mariposas en el estomago, llevaron la comida a la mesa ambos se sentaron y shikamaru se les quedo mirando, desvió la mirada cuando temari le hablaba –shika pásame unos palillos por favor-

-mendokusai, toma-

La cena fue tranquila, eran como las doce de la noche cuando gaara dijo –me iré a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar- dijo este mirando a kankuro

-si yo también iré a dormir mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Se despidieron de los demás y se fueron a acostar.

° Que hago entre este par de tortolos será mejor que me baya a acostar y los deje hablar a solas ° pensó Ino, se paro y dijo –bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana- y salió de la cocina.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero hayan disfrutado lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior, aunque esta sea una nueva vicion de pareja para Ino, aun asi shika-kun la apoya, aunque eso signifique traicionar a su mejor amigo, por cubrir a su mejor amiga; me encanta como shikamaru siempre protege a Ino, aunque este fic sea shikatema

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 8

QUE HACES AQUÍ, LUEGO EN LA OFICINA

Llegando a su habitación Ino abrió la puerta, al entrar para su sorpresa encontró a gaara parado alado de la puerta.

-gaara que haces aquí-

-se que no es fácil decir esto pero ¿Qué hay entre tú y kankuro?-

Respiro profundamente antes de contestarle y dijo –la verdad es que creo que me esta empezando a gustar, lo cual es terrible ya que yo tengo novio-

-y ¿están comprometidos?-

-no, de hecho hemos tenido algunos problemas y al parecer lo nuestro no iba a ser-

-si he de decirte kankuro se porto muy extraño esta tarde, y se noto mas cuando te quiso ayudar en la cena-

Rio un poco y dijo –si la verdad es que se nota que es un flojo de primera-

-lo único que te quiero decir es que creo que tu le gustas a mi hermano lo cual es muy raro, porque con las mujeres que ha estado solo es de una noche, no es que me guste hablar de su vida sexual pero no quiero que salgas lastimada por el baka de mi hermano-

-no te preocupes gaara, tendré cuidado de no salir herida-

-bueno me retiro, a por cierto mañana le harías el favor de ayudar a kankuro en la oficina-

-encantada-

-bueno buenas noches Ino-

Salió de la habitación e Ino se quedo paralizada por la conversación con el kazekage, pero significo mucho para ella, porque quizá kankuro si quería algo con ella para ser serio y no solo ser de una noche.

Se cambio de ropa para dormir, se metió en la cama, y se durmió.

*****************************

Eran cerca de las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y kankuro sintió como el sol traspasaba sus cortinas de la ventana, mientras se des estresaba del sueño, la verdad es que no quería ir a trabajar, pero tenía que ir.

Se paro y empezó a buscar su ropa, se vistió, y luego empezó a poner su maquillaje poniéndose esas líneas moradas en la cara, una vez listo salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina para desayunar, hay encontró a Ino sentada tomando un poco de café y una manzana, sorprendido al ver a esa mujer le pregunto –que haces despierta-

Mirando al chico y sonrojándose por verlo contesto –hoy te voy a ayudar con el papeleo y pues otra cosa que surja-

-arigato, nada mas déjame desayunar y nos vamos-

Unos minutos después salieron a las calles para ir a la oficina, en el camino fueron callados, pero en el pasillo casi para llegar a la oficina de kankuro este dijo –Ino, perdóname por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención quitarte la toalla, fueron mis instintos los que actuaron por mi-

-no te preocupes, yo no debí tropezarme-

-bueno solo te recuerdo que lo que te dije ayer fue verdad, y que estas empezando a gustarme-

Sonrojada dijo –si lo sé, no culpes a gaara pero el me dijo que nunca te habían visto actuar así por una chica, y menos querer estar con ella por más de una noche-

-entonces me darías una oportunidad-

-déjame pensarlo por un rato-

-está bien pero no te demores-

Llegaron a una pequeña oficina con un escritorio grande una silla ejecutiva, dos sillas normales, y unas marionetas sentadas sobre un sofá, esas eran las marionetas de kankuro –buenos días- les saludo

-eres raro- le dijo Ino

-sí pero lo raro es único, como yo-

-si ya veo-

-bueno mira esto es lo que hay que revisar, son misiones por hacer de grado c y b, lo que hay que hacer es agruparlas por misiones hechas y las que no se han cumplido, gaara necesita esto para final del medio día, lo dividiremos en dos para acabar más rápido- y señalo un cerro de hojas desparpajadas

-bueno mejor pongámonos a trabajar-

Tomo una silla y estaba por sentarse cuando kankuro la tomo por la cintura, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dijo –quiero que te sientes en mi silla-

-no te preocupes con esa está bien-

-no yo quiero que estés en la mía-

Para no discutir mas con el dijo –está bien-

Media hora más tarde ya llevaban un poco más de un cuarto de documentos organizados, cuando ligeramente el pie de Ino rozo accidental mente la pierna de kankuro haciendo que este sintiera algo en el estomago.

-gomen-

*********************************

Shikamaru y temari se encontraban en la oficina de esta organizando las reuniones que tendrían durante esa semana, hablaban de cuantas personas invitarían a la boda, que darían, y cosas que a shikamaru le parecían irrelevantes quejándose le decía a su prometida que ella se encargara de todo, con que él se casara con la mujer que amaba él iba a ser muy feliz-

Temari sonrió picadamente y dijo –shika-kun-

El sabía que cuando ella decía el kun era porque estaba muy feliz, o quería tener sexo

-si dime-

-verdad que hace mucho que no lo hacemos aquí-

La verdad el no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho en esa oficina, ni cuanto hacia que no lo hacían en ella

-Hm hace mucho-

Tomando una posición en v en su silla se abrió de piernas y dijo –ven que te necesito en este momento-

Como le iba a negar eso a su prometida, se quito los pantalones, luego los bóxers, al acercarse a ella le quito la falda y la ropa que traía y empezó a acariciarla con sus dedos haciendo que esta gimiera de excitación, luego se agacho y empezó a saborearla con la lengua, era una sensación que le encantaba que el hiciera claro ella siempre estaba al mando, aunque fuera ella la que utilizaba de juguete sexual, para acabar pronto con su encuentro penetro rápidamente en ella haciendo que soltara un grito que él esperaba que sus futuros cuñados no oyeran.

Una vez que se pusieron la ropa temari le dijo en el oído –la verdad es que la única razón por la que me caso con tigo es por el fabuloso sexo que me haces, sentir miles de sensaciones es lo que me provoca de ti shika-kun-

-y yo solo porque eres un juguete que solo yo puedo usar a mi antojo-

Se besaron cuando alguien entro a la oficina, la suerte es que ya estaban vestidos, sino iba a ser pena que los encontraran teniendo relaciones en su lugar de trabajo, la persona que había entrado era Matsuri la cual dijo –temari, dice gaara que por favor-

Se aclaro la garganta y apenada dijo –que no grites tanto si vas a hacerlo aquí-

-eso es todo-

-hai-

-pues dile que tan siquiera a mí nunca me han visto hacerlo, no como a otros- miro a Matsuri de pies a cabeza provocando que se sonrojara

-bueno me retiro-

Una vez que se fue temari y shikamaru empezaron a reírse

-bueno que es lo que vamos a hacer-

-pues para el almuerzo tengo planeado salir con las chicas, así tu gaara y kankuro pueden empezar a congeniar-

Eso era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, aunque se estaba empezando a llevar mejor con ellos, aunque kankuro todavía lo quería golpear, pero el también tenía una persona a la que proteger de él, ° lo bueno es que Ino está calmando un poco la situación por ahora ° pensó –está bien-

-bueno será mejor que les vaya a avisar a las demás del almuerzo antes de que hagan otros planes- le dio un beso a shikamaru y salió de su oficina, dos puertas después entro a la oficina de kankuro, donde los encontró archivando los últimos documentos –hola hermana ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-he venido a decirle a Ino que si hoy podemos salir a almorzar solo las mujeres-

Miro a Ino, esta le dijo –si claro, como a qué hora-

-pues a las 12, nos vemos en mi oficina-

-claro, hay te veo-

Miro a su hermano y dijo –kankuro tú tendrás que ir a almorzar con gaara y shika, se verán en la oficina de gaara-

-sí, si- rezongando un poco

-bueno nos vemos en tres horas-

Salió de la oficina de kankuro para dirigirse hacia la de gaara, un minuto después llego a su oficina, la puerta estaba cerrada así que toco antes de entrar –pase- le dijo gaara

Adentro estaba Matsuri sentada a unos centímetros de él, los miro fijamente arqueando una ceja y dijo –Matsuri quieres venir a almorzar hoy con nosotras, solo seremos las mujeres-

Miro a gaara y dijo –si, a qué hora-

-a las doce en mi oficina-

-está bien-

-gaara, tu shika y kankuro almorzaran juntos, se verán aquí en tu oficina, llévalos a ese lugar donde solo van los hombres, no, no a un lugar de nudistas además es muy temprano para que estén abiertos, y o te dejes convencer por kankuro otra vez, si no iremos y los golpearemos- amenazándolo con su puño

-no temari-

-bueno, creo que ya me voy deje a shika solo, así que le iré a hacer compañía-

-para le próxima vez que no se escuche hasta mi oficina-

-vale, vale-

Y salió de la oficina, antes de llegar a la suya, le pidió a una secretaria que le preparara un café bien cargado, una vez que se lo acabo entro a su oficina, para su molestia encontró a shikamaru durmiendo en un sillón

-para flojo con el que me casare-

-no soy flojo- dijo shikamaru

-si lo eres-

-solo estoy descansando de la noche anterior-

-mph- dijo está un poco irritada

Shikamaru se paro y camino para estar a su lado, le dio un beso que sintió como le quemaban los labios, era ardiente el deseo, pasión, y más que nada amor el que había en ese beso, él era el hombre perfecto para esa princesa, un vago casándose con una princesa, eso solo ocurría en cuentos de hadas, pero pues ese era el cuento que ella misma estaba forjando, era perfecto, casi todo en su vida era maravilloso, se llevaba mejor con sus hermanos, tenía un buen trabajo, el hombre perfecto, amigas increíbles, que mas podía pedir.

Quien iba a decir que su vago se convertiría en un príncipe, no uno azul sino uno verde, no montado en un caballo blanco, solo en sus pies, y el deseo de casarse con ella.

-temari sabes algo-

-¿Qué?-

-yo estoy muy feliz, aunque no lo demuestre-

-ya lo sé, por eso te amo-

-yo también, aunque sea problemática la boda y todo eso, quiero lo que tú quieras para que seas feliz-

-arigato-

Se empezaron a besar, no había motivo por el que se separaran.

****************************

Mientras en la oficina de kankuro, Ino estaba sola esperando a que kankuro llegara con más papeleo

° lo mejor será ver si kankuro es la persona correcta para mi, darle una oportunidad sería lo mejor °

Dos minutos más tarde kankuro volvió cargado de unas carpetas –mira lo que he traído, mas trabajo- dijo un tanto sarcásticamente

Armándose de valor Ino dijo –kankuro, te daré una oportunidad-

La mirada de kankuro se ilumino, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y abrazo fuertemente a Ino, la cual alzo unos centímetros del suelo, la beso, sintiendo que ella le corresponda, por fin podía hacerla suya, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, el, la amaba, aunque tuviera un novio aunque todavía no cortaba con él, el, la haría suya, cargo a Ino, fueron a cerrar la puerta, empezó a besarle delicadamente el cuello, sentía como oía los respiros y gemidos cada vez que hacia eso, con hilos de chakra movió a sus marionetas para tener el sillón para ellos, empezó a quitarle el short-falda que traía, la torerita dejándola en ropa interior, Ino tomo su traje y lo desabrocho, lo bajo lenta mente, dejando al chico en bóxers, mostrando sus enormes brazos, ese pecho que provocaba ser mordido, lamido, besado, kankuro puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, haciendo que se elevara un poco, juntándose más sus partes con los de él, oía los gemidos de Ino cada vez que se acercaba a alguna parte placentera de ella, cayeron al suelo, kankuro trato de ponerla arriba de él, eso izo que Ino dijera –kankuro, no me trates como una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper, eso es lo que no me gusta de chouji-

Tenía que romper el ambiente diciendo como es que lo hacía con otro hombre –bueno, y entonces como te gusta tener sexo-

-pues me gusta que sea agresivo, ser posesionada-

Entonces la cargo, Ino estaba sentada en sus brazos siendo cargada para luego estar acorralada sobre la pared, aun sin tocar el suelo, kankuro le quito la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda, Ino se aferro al dorso de kankuro haciendo que este se excitara, con los pies le fue quitando los bóxers, esta al fin toco el piso, aunque aún seguía aprisionada, le mordió la parte inferior de los labios, tenia pintura morada por toda la cara, luego se la limpiaría, en ese momento disfrutaría de kankuro, logro escapar de los brazos del chico, se fue a sentar en el sillón, abriéndose un poco de piernas, kankuro se arrodillo, metió su lengua en su interior llevando a Ino a un orgasmo, esta le jalaba los cabellos de la cabeza en señal de que lo disfrutaba, beber de ella era una de las mejores cosas que la había pasado a kankuro, kami esa mujer sí que sabía bien, kankuro salió de su interior y la beso, no podía dejar a esa mujer un segundo, necesitaba que no lo soltara, que no se fuera que se quedara con él para siempre, el lo tendría que conseguir.

-kankuro-

-si-

-sabes algo, creo que dejaremos lo mejor para el final del día-

-no, yo te quiero ahora mismo-

-gomen, pero mira la hora-

Eran cuarto para las doce, Ino estaba sudorosa, manchada por todo el cuerpo de pintura morada y en quince minutos no estaría lista, así que se paro y le extendió la mano –tienes razón, vamos apúrate-

***************************

Eran las doce y cinco e Ino llego a la oficina de temari, -gomen se me izo tarde-se disculpo con temari y Matsuri

-si no hay problema- dijo Matsuri

Sepa kami como le habrá hecho pero estaba limpia y no tenia rastros de pintura, sudor, salvo un poco del olor de kankuro en el cuerpo

-bien tengo hambre, nos vamos-

-hai- dijeron Ino y Matsuri


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui el capitulo 9

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 9

INO DESCUBIERTA EN EL ALMUERZO

Salieron a las calles de suna, hablando de dónde irían los hambres a almorzar, o si se quedaría cada uno en la oficina.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant en el cual les atendieron rápidamente, se sentaron en la única mesa libre que había, que suerte ya que temari estaba muerta de hambre, se podía decir que podría comerse un caballo, bueno una hamburguesa de eso.

Ordenaron café, unos cocteles de frutas, y dango.

Al poco rato les sirvieron la comida, al tomar Ino los cubiertos Matsuri se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos –Ino, que es lo que traes en las manos-

Mirando sus manos vio que estaban un poco manchadas de maquillaje, y para colmo color morado, volteo a ver a temari la cual tenía una ceja levantada.

-mph pues es que eto, eto... - no sabía que excusa poner así que dijo –será mejor que me baya a lavar las manos- se paro y fue al baño.

Cuando entro al baño sintió como se quitaba las miradas de las chicas de encima, se lavo muy bien las manos y se aseguro de que no tuviera nada que la delatara de haber estado con kankuro, salió para reunirse con ellas, y las dos se le quedaron viendo cuando regreso a sentarse.

*********************************

Los chicos se encontraban en la oficina esperando que gaara terminara de revisar unos documentos

-y donde comeremos- pregunto kankuro

-donde quieran- dice gaara

Miran a shikamaru, este perplejo dice –yo no vivo aquí así que ustedes eligen-

-pues que les parece si solo comemos un poco de dango-

-está bien- dijo gaara, en eso el noto que kankuro tenía una rasguño en el cuello halo que pregunto – y dime kankuro ¿Quién te izo eso?-

-que- dijo un tanto alarmado

-ese rasguño- shikamaru y gaara se le quedaron viendo esperando a que contestara, en eso shikamaru le dijo –vaya así que Ino te izo eso-

Los ojos de kankuro se abrieron como platos –si- no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad –pero aun no hemos tenido relaciones, eso fue por un beso-

-sí, te creo- le dijo su hermano –sobre todo porque Matsuri y yo los vimos salir de tu oficina muy desarreglados

-enserio, no lo hemos hecho-

-yo si te creo- dijo shikamaru –Ino no es de las que lo hacen a la primera, ella prefiere hacer sufrir a un hombre-

-kami, esa mujer sí que es especial-

-bueno chouji me dijo que ella le había hecho sufrir bastante, no me dio explicaciones, eso fue lo único que me dijo-

Ese nombre, de nuevo había surgido en una conversación, no quería saber nada de él más que Ino terminara con él, aunque tampoco quería hacerle ningún daño.

-saben creo que ya no tengo hambre- dijo kankuro

-bueno acompáñanos y solo tomas un té- dijo gaara

Salieron hacia la tienda de dango que quedaba a una calle de las oficinas, comieron un poco, nadie hablaba era un poco incomodo, terminaron de comer y se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina, hay cada uno tomo un camino diferente para llegar a la oficina correspondiente.

*********************************

Al sentarse Ino empezó a comer, la mesa estaba algo silenciosa, hasta que Matsuri dijo –bueno, y desde cuando tu y kankuro están juntos-

Ino se empezó a atragantar con la comida, tomo un poco de té y dijo –baya tenían que decirlo así como así-

-oye es mi hermano, tú tienes novio, además no quiero que salgas lastimada por el-

Oculto un poco la mirada –la verdad es que creo que lo mío con chouji no funciona, además cuando llegamos aquí, hubo cierto coqueteo con tu hermano, y pues ayer en la tarde nos besamos, luego después de la comida fuimos a comer helado, y volvimos a besarnos, cuando llegamos a la casa, yo me metí a bañar, estuve ahí como media hora, luego entro kankuro, y pues-

-me estás diciendo que kankuro entro a verte, lo golpeare-

-no, no es que él pensaba que yo ya no estaba allí, luego lo golpee y lo deje inconsciente-

-que bueno se lo merece-

-baya, es increíble-

-me puse una toalla y lo ayude a despertar, luego cuando me estaba parando me caí, en sima de el-

-o por kami- dijo Matsuri

-qué casualidad-dijo temari –yo creo que en tu sub consiente estabas algo deseosa de que eso pasara-

-mph esto que no llegue a shikamaru entendido-

-bueno suelta la sopa- dijo Matsuri

-al estar en sima de kankuro el, él me quito la toalla, me dijo la verdad de las mujeres con las que ha estado y me dijo que él quería algo más que ser una de sus mujeres de solo una noche-

-kami ahora entiendo por que ayer se comporto muy extraño durante la cena, con razón fue a ayudarte, el nunca hace nada- dijo temari

-baya, así que por eso saliste hoy muy desarreglada de la oficina, cochina-

-hey, no es lo que están pensando-

Arquearon las cejas y dijeron al unisonó –entonces-

-bueno es que hoy le dije a kankuro que si-

-que si que- dijo rápidamente temari

-pues que si andaría con el-

-estoy muy sorprendida, la verdad- dijo Matsuri –eres la primer novia semi oficial de kankuro-

Extrañada Ino dijo –por que semi-

-pues porque todavía no has roto con chouji-

-tienes razón, mi hermano debería sentirse alagado por andar con tigo Ino-dijo temari

-jeje- dijo Ino un poco apenada

-bien creo que esto merece una celebración ¿no lo creen?- dijo Matsuri

-y bien pues celebraremos esta noche, además hace mucho que no salgo a un bar, ya me hace falta un buen sake-

-me pregunto si gaara querrá ir- dijo Matsuri

-claro que ira, lo obligaremos-

-quiero verlo- dijo Matsuri

-bueno, quiero pedirles que ustedes dos sean mis damas de honor en la boda-

-claro que si- dijo emocionada Ino

-será un honor temari-

-bien saben creo que tenemos que cumplir con el código de ética de las mujeres y tomarnos un día para buscar vestidos, zapatos, ósea nos queda poco tiempo, no quiero ponerme neurótica pero se nos acaba el tiempo-

Procurando que temari no escuchara nada Matsuri le dijo a Ino –ni han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que le pidieron matrimonio, y ya está neurótica-

-espero no ponerme así cuando yo me case-

-ni yo-

Oyeron que temari aplaudía y dijo –dejen de comadrear, necesitamos mi kimono para la fiesta de compromiso, y mi vestido de novia, necesitamos los de las damas, y si quieren uno para la fiesta de compromiso-

-cálmate temari- dijo Ino

-sí, no te angusties ya verás que todo va a salir bien- dijo alegremente Matsuri

-eso espero-

-cambiando de tema- dijo temari –como es que kankuro se enamoro de ti-

-la verdad no lo sé- contesto Ino –pero gaara dice que él nunca había demostrado sentimientos hacia una mujer como me lo está demostrando a mí-

-el es un poco mujeriego, y nunca ha tenido novia pero espero que tú seas la indicada, así seremos cuñadas-

-baya, ahora también eres cuñada de Ino, que bien-

Era verdad temari era la cuñada di Matsuri, y ahora lo seria de Ino, lo mejor de eso es que ellas iban a ser las damas de honor en su boda.

-bueno será mejor que regresemos al trabajo para así poder salir en la noche- dijo temari

-si bueno paguemos-

Pagaron y salieron rumbo a las oficinas, cada una se fue a la oficina correspondiente, donde les contaron a los chicos sobre la cita de hoy en la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui el decimo capitulo de mi fic, el cual me esta costando trabajo terminar, aunq sin duda espero terminar pronto en alguna clace en la escuela, jeje, se nota q no hago nada en la escuela, no se crean me mato estudiando.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 10

UNA NOCHE DIVIRTIENDONOS EN SUNA

Cerca de las siete y media de la noche temari pasó a las oficinas de las demás, Matsuri estaba con gaara terminando de ayudarle en las firmas

-Matsuri, ya vamos a arreglarnos, ya puedes salir a tu casa, nos veremos en el bar a las nueve, de acuerdo-

-si temari,-

Temari salió de la oficina.

-bueno gaara, me iré a arreglar- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue dejando a gaara solo.

Temari paso a la oficina de kankuro donde Ino y kankuro se estaban besando, esta se encontraba sentada en las piernas del chico, carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención y dijo –Ino, ya podemos irnos a arreglar-

Ino se despidió de kankuro, temari nada mas le dedico una mirada a su hermano diciendo "hablaremos al rato"

Salieron de ahí para dirigirse a la casa, llegaron y se metieron a bañar, al salir temari recordó que no tenía nada que ponerse, todo lo que tenía ya lo avía usado más de dos veces.

Al llegar a su habitación dijo –bueno tendré que repetir ropa-

Se vistió, maquillo, peino, eran cerca de las ocho cuando oyó que alado en la habitación de gaara, este se estaba cambiando de ropa

° Como es que los hombres pueden vestirse en tan poco tiempo, que ni se bañan, los muy sucios °

Eran las ocho cuarenta cuando tocaron a su puerta se trataba de shikamaru –temari ya estas lista-

-ya casi- tratando de subirse el cierre de su vestido, y al no poder dijo –me ayudas con el cierre onegai-

Avanzo hacia ella, le subió el cierre y dijo –bueno será mejor que salgamos, solo faltan tu e Ino para que nos vayamos-

Salieron para encontrarse con los demás en la entrada de la casa.

************************

Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de Ino –pase-

-mph Ino se nos hace tarde- dijo kankuro

-si ya casi estoy lista- se puso los aretes y dijo –ya, ya estoy lista-

-que bien, los demás ya nos esperan- dijo este mirando el vestido corto color negro de Ino, era un diseño tipo Olimpo que hacía que se le quedara viendo a su escote, - te ves hermosa-

-arigato- dijo esta sonrojándose un poco

Salieron del cuarto, caminaron hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo que ellos estaban llegando a la entrada donde estaba gaara, venían llegando shikamaru y temari.

-que bien, ya nos podemos ir- dijo algo impaciente gaara

-gaara te hubieras ido a buscar a Matsuri- dijo kankuro

-seria una falta de respeto irme sin decirles-

-tú y tu caballerosidad-

-kankuro- le reprendió temari –que tú seas una persona sin modales, tu hermano no es igual a ti-

-vale, vale-

Ino se reía de tal escena de hermanos, en ese momento deseo tener un hermano, lo bueno es que tenia a shikamaru que la defendiera, y que la hiciera enfadar.

Se imaginaba que su amistad con chouji una vez que le dijera de lo suyo con kankuro iba a disminuir, ella esperaba que no le dejara de hablar.

Salieron de la casa, caminaron hasta llegar a un bar en el que había música del estilo de la nueva época, en la entrada del local encontraron a Matsuri, la cual iba con una mini falda de cuero con una blusa muy reveladora.

Los hombres se le quedaban viendo a Matsuri, gaara fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo haciendo que los hombres que la estaban viendo voltearan rápidamente, Matsuri empezó a reír y dijo –gaara estas celoso-

-no, no lo estoy, solo no quiero que otros hombres te vean-

-bueno será mejor que entremos- dijo temari

Al entrar los hombres de seguridad se apartaron rápidamente dejándoles pasar –temari-san, kankuro-dono, kazekage-sama- dijeron ellos casi inclinándose al pasar a su lado.

-vaya creo que recibiremos trato especial-dijo shikamaru

-debe ser tedioso- dijo Ino

-lo es, pero también tiene sus beneficios- le contesto altaneramente kankuro

-la verdad es que es muy fastidioso- dijo temari

Llego un mesero y les dijo –que van a pedir-

Kankuro contesto rápidamente –tráiganos dos botellas del mejor sake que tengan, una de whisky, y un refresco grande de cola-

-enseguida se los traigo-

-kankuro- dijo temari enfadada –se trata de divertirnos, no de terminar jalaos-

-vale, pero no me digas que no quieres tomar un poco-

-pues sí, demo…-

-demo nada temari-

Llego el mesero con todo lo que habían pedido y dijo –el dueño les manda esto- y les enseño una botella de vino rojo importado de las montañas de la aldea de la hierba

-arigato- dijo gaara

Abrieron una botella y empezaron a servir, todo iba bien, se estaban divirtiendo, el sake le estaba empezando a hacer efecto a Matsuri ° que poco aguante ° pensó Ino, ° y yo que pensé que sabia tomar, para la próxima no hago una competencia de quien toma más rápido el sake °

-en que piensas- le pregunto alguien por atrás, volteo a ver y vio a shikamaru

-en el poco aguante de Matsuri-

-tú y temari tienen la culpa por retarla-

-gomen- dijo irónicamente –y donde esta temari-

-está hablando con kankuro y gaara-

-y Matsuri-

-mientras te fuiste un rato a un coma fantasioso se quedo dormida-

-o bueno me supongo que gaara se la llevara a su casa-

-si-

*********************************

Temari estaba hablando con kankuro y gaara

-y bien, puedes decirme como fue que te enamoraste de Ino-

-hermanita, creo que ella es la mujer indicada para mí-

-lo sé, ella es única y creo que es de tu tipo, pero no quiero que hagas sufrir a mi amiga-

-hermanita, el amor puede hacerme cambiar, ya viste lo que paso en la cena de ayer-

-si lo vi-

-saben- dijo gaara –creo que mejor me llevo a Matsuri-

Voltearon a ver y vieron que Ino se encontraba alado de Matsuri ayudándola con su ninjutsu medico

-mira creo que ya no tendrás que irte-dijo kankuro al ver reaccionar a Matsuri

-sí pero creo que yo si me quiero ir-

Kankuro empezó a picotear a su hermano por el estomago, temari harta de sus niñerías dijo –kankuro deja a gaara en paz, si él quiere irse déjalo, seguro ha de querer ir a casa de Matsuri-

-dejen de hablar de my vida privada-

-no-dijeron sus hermanos al unisonó

-kami debí de haberme deshecho de ustedes cuando tuve la oportunidad- rio crudamente

Sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo, para luego agarrarlo y darle unos coscorrones juntos, eso izo que gaara fuera en busca de Matsuri, sus hermanos se rieron y lo siguieron para reunirse con los demás.

Matsuri se encontraba algo confundida, pero sin alcohol en la sangre debido a que Ino regulo el alcohol con su jutsu, shikamaru se encontraba fumando un cigarro, gaara iba en ayuda de Matsuri, Ino se levanto para cederle su lugar a gaara y fue a reunirse con kankuro y temari, esta sintiéndose cohibida, fue donde estaba shikamaru, al sentarse a su lado, le entro el olor del cigarro en la nariz haciendo que le ardiera un poco –sabes que no me gusta que fumes-

-gomen- y apago el cigarro

Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de él, pero que más le podía hacer, su sensei le había dejado esa adicción como legado, además estaba el pequeño azuma el hijo de Kurenai y azuma, al cual shikamaru quería como un hijo, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba en él, su corazón.

-shika, y qué opinas de la relación de kankuro e Ino-

-pues que les di mi aprobación, y se le ve en la mirada a Ino que se está enamorando-

-si en la de kankuro también-

-es problemático-

Temari vio a la pareja de tortolos que estaban tomando el vino que les habían regalado, se ve que se iban a llevar bien, los dos son altaneros, borrachos sin afectación, testarudos, y siempre se hacen las cosas como les gusta, su vida era muy parecida, por algo se habían atraído, en ese momento se empezaron a besar, y temari volteo rápidamente.

-tsk- dijo shikamaru

Volteo a ver a gaara, el cual estaba siendo obligado a bailar con Matsuri, y otras chicas de la aldea que vieron a gaara y se emocionaron, se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo esa escena era muy cómica, gaara tratando de bailar, pero parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, tal vez eso era de familia, ya que ella también bailaba muy mal, además de que era rara la vez en la que ella quería bailar.

-que te parece si nos vamos de aquí-

-claro-

Se sirvió un último trago de sake, otro más para el camino, y otro por si acaso, shikamaru nada más se reía porque ella fue la que dijo que quería irse, pero al parecer se había entretenido un poco con el sake, a él le encantaba ver a temari borracha, era tan tierna que se volvió a sentar y ver que ocurría, era un malvado, pero en unas horas tendría su recompensa.

Después de dejar que temari se tomara una botella y media de sake, esta dijo con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas –ya, ya nos podemos ir-

-que bien, vamos a decirles a los demás-

-está bien-

Al ir asía donde estaban los demás temari casi se cae unas tres veces, les dijeron a Ino y kankuro que ya se iban, al llegar donde estaban gaara y Matsuri gaara les dijo –sálvenme onegai-

-lo siento hermanito, sufre-

-estas tomada-

-solo un poco-

-Nara cuídala-

-hai-

-no lleguen tarde tu, Ino, y kankuro a la casa, si te quieres quedar con Matsuri, le dices a kankuro, no dejen a Ino sola si se emborracha kankuro, y no entren a clubes nudistas-

Salieron del local para ir a la casa, tomados de la mano, caminando lentamente bajo las estrellas, llegaron a la casa donde temari dijo –creo que me daré un baño-

Alzando una ceja muy pervertida mente shikamaru dijo –te acompaño, no quiero que le pase nada a mi esposa-

Lanzándose a sus brazos se besaron, entraron al baño, lo bueno que había toallas hay, porque no habían llevado nada de ropa para cambiarse, se quitaron la ropa rápidamente, se bañaron lentamente disfrutando de el momento, besándose, lamiendo las partes del otro, hasta que por un pelo temari casi se cae de no haber sido que shikamaru la tomara entre sus brazos haciéndoles caer, pero al menos temari no sufrió ningún daño, quedando arriba de shikamaru, le empezó a morder el cuello, paso a los hombros, al pectoral, hasta llegar a la parte que más le gustaba, lo beso, lamio y jugueteo, shikamaru la sujeto por la cintura, para llegar a la fase final.

Después del baño, salieron al cuarto de temari, donde ella pudo ponerse ropa limpia, dejando a shikamaru solamente con una toalla en el dorso cubriendo su miembro se sentaron en la cama donde se acostaron, acariciándole el cabello shikamaru le dijo –sabes me gusta cuando traes el cabello suelto-

-a mi no, siento calor al tenerlo suelto-

-cuando te mudes a konoha, lo vas a poder llevar suelto-

-si es fresco, pero aun así lo prefiero en mis coletas-

-y estás segura de mudarte con migo-

-la verdad es que no quiero dejar a mis hermanos, el trabajo, las misiones, creo que será el primer matrimonio de dos shinobis que son de aldeas diferentes-

-tienes razón-

-me imagino, que como embajadora de la arena podre seguir viajando entre las dos aldeas, pero lo que me preocupan son las misiones-

-recuerda que están los shinobis de ambas aldeas-

-será difícil pero creo que me mudare a konoha-

Shikamaru la beso y siguió acariciando su cabello, temari estaba un poco cansada así que se quedo dormida en el regazo de shikamaru, lo que él quería hacer era ponerse ropa, era un tanto incomodo solo utilizar una toalla, dejo cuidadosamente la cabeza de temari sobre una almohada y salió de su cuarto.

Al entrar en el suyo busco su ropa, al terminar de vestirse salió hacia el cuarto de temari, al entrar nuevamente en este temari seguía durmiendo, izo a un lado a ella para acostarse y abrazarla para poder dormir.

**************************

En el bar Ino y kankuro estaban sentados tomando la última botella de whisky, gaara y Matsuri se habían ido hace como media hora, el bar tenía mucha gente, lo que a los dos les empezó a irritar un poco todo el alboroto que se armaba cuando los miraban.

Ya se habían acabado la última botella cuando Ino que tenia buen oído escucho a unas chicas decir que kankuro la iba a dejar muy pronto, eso izo que se le notaran chapitas, kankuro al notar lo que le paso a Ino se acerco a ella y la beso, barias chicas que estaban cerca de ellos se escandalizaron y fueron a la pista de baile.

Ino y kankuro se rieron y este dijo –bueno mejor nos vamos- le extendió su mano a Ino y salieron de lugar.

Abrazados caminaron, haciéndose caricias el uno al otro, no se aguantaban para poder llegar a un lugar en el cual pudieran relacionarse.

La casa les quedaba lejos así que lo que más cerca les quedaba era la oficina.


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui el capi,jeje subido un poco de tono, aunque no mucho porque no se describir muy bien las escenas lime, no soy pervertida, aunque yo funde mi propia asociacion AAPA (Apostadores Alcoholicos Pervertidos Anonimos) interesados en entrar a esta asosiacion favor de dejar un review o a los pervertidos, alcoholicos(sin mucha afectacion, como yo) q me conoscan les dare folletos, esta bien no, cuando sea una cantidad de miembros de mas de 10 q en la actualidad somos 4 creo

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 11

DESENFRENADOS EN LA OFICINA

Al llegar al edificio eran las dos y media de la mañana, los guardias estaban durmiendo así que entraron por una ventana, al caminar, bueno correr hacia la oficina de kankuro no se aguantaban, por lo que la oficina más cercana era la de gaara, abrieron la puerta, ° lo bueno es que gaara nunca pone seguro ° pensó kankuro.

Se besaron, entre las caricias se empezaron a quitar la ropa, kankuro subió a Ino a la mesa donde ella solamente vestía ropa interior y el nada más se había quitado la playera, y la arremetió contra la pared más cercana le beso el cuello, ella solo gemía de dolor, cuando sintió que la podía lastimar la soltó un poco, Ino dejo de besarlo, y un tanto enojada le dijo –no me trates como muñeca de porcelana, no soy tan fácil de romper-

-gomen- y la empujo hacia la pared, apretándola una vez más contra su abdomen haciendo que se empezara a excitar, una vez mas lo empezó a empujar y le dijo –oye no crees que mejor nos vamos a tu oficina-

-gomen, no puedo esperar-

Ino sonrió pervertida mente y le empezó a quitar los pantalones, este tampoco se quedo atrás y le quito la ropa interior, una vez que los dos quedaron desnudos, se cayeron al suelo, se revolcaron hasta llegar al sillón donde este penetro en ella, sujetándola de la cintura le dijo –te amo-

Gimiendo un poco alcanzo a decir –yo también-

° es la primera vez que le digo a una mujer que la amo ° pensó kankuro

La beso, y mordió del estomago, tratando de llegar a los senos de ella, ella lo que hiso fue morderle el hombro, kankuro gimió por el dolor, casi le empezó a sangrar, lo que provocó que kankuro la cargara y la arrojara al sofá, ella se recostó en el, kankuro seguía parado observando los ojos de ella que derrochaban pasión y ternura.

Le sonrió aun mas pervertida mente y fue sobre ella, su pierna estaba en su intimidad, lo que izo que esta arqueara la espalda, acto seguido le enterró las uñas en la espalda provocando que este gimiera y frotara su rodilla, arqueando la espalda por la sensación en la que el volvía a penetrar en ella, acariciaba los senos de ella haciendo que se pusieran duros, ella lamia el cuello, sus gemidos podían provocar que los descubrieran, pero eso no les importaba, a punto de un orgasmo se abrazaron fuertemente, el olor de kankuro era embriagador, y eso que ella soportaba grandes cantidades de alcohol, había encontrado a la persona que la hacía temblar con solo hablarle, o tocarla en cualquier punto, era perfecto lo que estaba viviendo con él, era un excelente amante, los dos terminaron cansados después de la actividad sexual que habían realizado, siguieron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos

Kankuro despertó, eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, debían volver a la casa a bañarse, no es que tuvieran mucho trabajo, ya que el día de ayer lo habían acabado casi todo, pero quería dar la imagen de santo frente a sus hermanos, cuidadosamente le dijo a Ino en el oído –Ino, despierta- la zarandeo un poco –Ino tenemos que irnos-

Abrió sus ojos azules, tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella y volvió a dormir

-diablos-le volvió a decir –Ino ya despierta-

Como no se despertaba la cargo y acto continuo aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, abrió lentamente la puerta y fue a la habitación de Ino, en eso escucho el crujir de una tabla, era Matsuri que salía de la habitación de gaara, este salía detrás de ella, los tres se quedaron viendo con una cara de incredulidad

-mierda- dijo kankuro

-kankuro, mph eto- dijo gaara

-bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Matsuri

-no es necesario que te vayas- dijo kankuro

-pero mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-

-si quieres quédate-dijo muy sonrojado gaara

Ino abrió los ojos, kankuro estaba muy tenso, se miraron, y dijo –que paso- observo su alrededor y vio a gaara y Matsuri, rápidamente salto y se puso de pie alado de kankuro –gomen- demasiado sonrojada le dedico una sonrisa a Matsuri y gaara

-qué hora son- pregunto kankuro

Su hermano le contesto –van a dar las cinco-

-ves no tienes porque irte-dijo kankuro a Matsuri

Ino se acerco a Matsuri y le dijo –oye porque no vamos hoy a comprar la ropa, si no temari se pondrá neurótica-

-claro, cuando se despierte le diremos- miro a gaara y kankuro y dijo –creo que me quedare- mirando a gaara –no te molesta que tome un día libre para comprar ropa-

Arqueando una ceja –no- como negarle algo a esos ojos cafés –puedes tomar un día libre-

-arigato gaara-sensei-

Ino miro a kankuro y dijo –tengo sueño, creo que iré a dormir-

-te acompaño- dijo kankuro

-no es necesario, arigato- dijo está sumamente apenada

Vio como se dirigía a su habitación y dijo –bueno hermanito disfruta el amanecer, yo me iré a dormir-

-lo haré-

Kankuro se dirigió a su habitación, gaara y Matsuri entraron de nuevo al cuarto de gaara, (usen su imaginación en lo que hicieron).


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12, a que mujer no le gustaria una tarde como la que tendran ellas, bueno claro aunque tendran algunos ataques neuroticos de parte de la novia, aunque no me digan que nunca se han puesto asi al no encontrar la ropa o zapatos que querian, y un semi-novio como kankuro, yo si. Disfrutenlo

Los personajes principales son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 12

ELIGIENDO UN VESTIDO

Al día siguiente cuando se sentaron a desayunar, las mujeres habían decidido dedicar ese día a buscar el vestido de temari, para mala suerte de shikamaru, sus cuñados le dijeron que no necesitaban ayuda, sería muy problemático para shikamaru tener que cargar con la ropa que compraran, esperar sentado donde ellas se estuvieran comprando ropa, de seguro iba a ser un día muy aburrido para él.

Eran las diez de la mañana, y todos estaban desvelados, lo bueno es que en fin de semana ellos siempre trabajaban el tiempo necesario, y podían entrar a la hora que quisieran, así que dijeron que si terminaban temprano se reunirían con ellos en la tarde para comer juntos

Kankuro y gaara salieron a las once, dejando a shikamaru con temari, Ino y Matsuri, a las doce salieron a las calles para conseguir el vestido de novia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona comercial de ropa, las vendedoras salían de sus locales para lograr que entraran a ver su mercancía, la primer tienda que vieron fue donde vendían kimonos tradicionales, shikamaru decidió quedarse afuera, adentro las chicas veían los hermosos kimonos que vendían, a Ino le gusto mucho uno morado con detalles en blanco hueso, unas hojas en color dorado muy pequeñas que le daban un brillo, el kimono que le gusto a Matsuri era rojo con café, y unos mapaches.

Temari tardo en encontrar un kimono para la fiesta de compromiso, hasta que al fin encontró uno del color favorito de shikamaru, verde olivo con estrellas doradas, era muy bonito, justo lo que tenía en mente de lo que quería usar, cuando se dirigían a pagar vio la sección de ropa de los hombres y recordó que shikamaru no tenía nada que usar para la fiesta, ni tampoco para la boda, dejo que Ino se encargara de recibir el cambio y fue a ver las playeras, habían blancas, azules, de manga corta y larga, cuando se había cansado de buscar, al último intento de correr los ganchos encontró una playera de vestir de color verde olivo oscuro de manga larga y agujeros para poner las mancuernas, -Ino, Matsuri, miren esta playera- cuando se acercaron con las compras al verla Ino dijo –mira le hace juego a tu kimono-

-es perfecta para shikamaru, iré por el- dijo Matsuri

Afuera de la tienda en una banca se encontraba shikamaru observando el cielo, -shikamaru- dijo Matsuri –puedes entrar para ver una playera-

-tsk- se levanto y siguió a Matsuri al interior de la tienda, al ver a temari con la playera en la mano maldijo por lo bajo, pero debía hacer lo que pudiera para hacer feliz a temari, ° la playera no está del todo mal, es de mi color favorito y esta cómoda ° pensó cuando se la probo y se vio frente al espejo, temari entro al probador a ver como le iba a shikamaru, al verlo no pudo dejar escapar una risita, -te ves bien-

-arigato- tomo del brazo a temari y la empujo hacia su pecho y la beso, estuvieron así un minuto cuando oyeron que Ino tocaba a la puerta y decía –hey ya salgan de ahí-

-mala idea- dijo temari

Salieron del probador y pagaron la playera, al salir de la tienda shikamaru iba cargado de tres cajas de kimonos, y una pequeña de lo que él iba a usar.

-bien ahora lo que falta es el vestido de novia, y dos pares de zapatos que combinen a lo que voy a usar- dijo temari

-sí, también si encontramos algo nosotras para ponernos en la boda- dijo Ino

-shikamaru ya tienes tu traje para la boda- pregunto Matsuri

-sí, usare el traje de mi padre-

-de seguro te veras bien con eso- dijo temari

-bien en suna solo hay tres tiendas de vestidos de novias, y las tres no están muy cerca de aquí, se encuentran en tres distintos puntos de suna, una al norte, una al este, y otra al sureste, la más cerca es la del este- dijo Matsuri

-bien será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Ino

-mph, oigan dijo shikamaru cargado de las cajas que casi se le caían –no me pueden ayudar-

Ino tomo su caja y la cargo, Matsuri tomo la cajita donde estaba la playera y siguieron caminando

-tsk- dijo él como agradecimiento

Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a la primer tienda donde entraron solo las mujeres dejando a shikamaru afuera con las cajas con los kimonos, al entrar una señora de edad mayor las recibió y les mostro los vestidos más hermosos que tenia,

-mira qué hermoso esta ese- dijo Ino señalando un vestido blanco hueso de tirantes, muy sencillo, pero hermoso

-no es del estilo de temari- dijo Matsuri

-arigato, pero no hay alguno que me guste- dijo temari a la dueña del local, salieron, tomaron las cajas y siguieron caminando hasta la próxima tienda de vestidos, para su mala suerte se encontraba cerrada

-mierda- dijo temari pegándole con un puño a la pared más cercana que tenia –kami porque a mi- dijo está a punto de llorar

-tranquilízate- le dijo shikamaru

Con los ojos rojos temari fulmino con la mirada a shikamaru, de pronto le dio un golpe en el hombro

-ouch, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva-

-Nara, no digas lo que creo que estas a punto de mencionar-

Alzo una ceja y dijo –no lo iba a decir-

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro Ino le dijo a Matsuri, -ya actúan como casados-

-la verdad es que si-

-bueno temari ya párate, tenemos que ir a otra tienda, y encontrar los zapatos- dijo Ino un tanto fastidiada por el dolor de pies y el calor endemoniado que estaba haciendo, y eso que vestía un short y una playera muy fresca

-bien, continuemos-dijo Matsuri

Esta vez tardaron un poco más en llegar a la ultima tienda ya que estaba un poco mas apartada de donde estaban, para suerte de todos la tienda estaba abierta, dejaron a shikamaru afuera y entraron, en la parte de atrás de la tienda una señora de no mas de ochenta años salió a recibirlas –buenas tardes señoritas-

-buenas- dijeron las tres

-y díganme quien de las tres se casa-

-yo- dijo temari un poco sonrojada

-ya veo, tu prometido es el que esta allá afuera-

-si, es el-

-bueno veamos si hay algo que te guste-

Les enseño unos vestidos muy hermosos, de todos los tipos de blanco que podían existir, con manga, de tirantes, escotados, sin escote, strapless, de todos los que les enseño temari solo le habían gustado tres, -bueno me los probare- dijo esta, entro al probador y fue ayudada por la dueña, al verse en el espejo no le gusto como se veía, salió a enseñarles como le quedaba a las demás, cuando la vieron se maravillaron de lo hermosa que lucía, -y bien- dijo ella con una cara de que no le gustaba mucho

Ino noto lo que le pasaba y dijo –no te gusta como se te ve, así que cámbiate-

Al probarse el segundo vestido, le quedaba un poco grande, cuando salió a mostrarlo casi se cae por culpa de la cola, ya que estaba muy larga, arremangándola y dando una vuelta Matsuri y la señora dijeron al unisonó –no, no te queda-

El tercer vestido, le quedaba bien, pero noto un detalle en el, no era muy de novia, sino como de compromiso, salió y dijo –creo que este es mas como de compromiso-

-Tienes razón hija- dijo la señora

Entro al probador y se cambio, al salir salió muy deprimida, sus amigas lo notaron, fue entonces cuando la señora le dijo –no te desanimes, tu encontraras el vestido-

Temari la miro a los ojos, estos se llenaron de lagrimas, la señora le dedico una sonrisa –quieren tomar un poco de te- pregunto amablemente

-no arigato, tenemos que vernos con sus hermanos- dijo Ino

Oyeron que shikamaru tocaba a la puerta, la abrió y entro –oigan, iré a buscar a gaara y kankuro-

-está bien, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí con la señora-dijo temari limpiándose las lagrimas

Shikamaru camino hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, camino a la salida y desapareció

Una vez la señora hubo regresado con el te le dijo a temari –tienes un prometido muy gentil-

-si, lo es- dijo está tocando la mejilla que le había besado

-y dime qué tipo de vestido estabas buscando-

-pues la verdad seria uno que a mí me gustara y me quedara bien-

-pero algún modelo en especifico, lo que tu hayas pensado cuando pensabas en cuando te ibas a casar-

-pues yo nunca me imagine que me iba a casar, siempre estuve ocupada cuidando a mis hermanos, y en misiones-

-ya veo-

-bueno es que en la vida de un shinobi, nunca se espera cuanto vaya a vivir- dijo Matsuri

Una vez que se terminaron el té, la señora suspiro fuertemente y dijo –creo que tengo un vestido que te va a gustar- fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda y al cabo de dos minutos regreso con una caja con un poco de polvo, la abrió y ante los ojos de todas saco un hermoso vestido, era blanco cremoso, largo, con una cola sencilla, tenia mangas, de las cuales no tenían forro, eran transparentes, del final de ellas tenían unos pequeños cristales, los cuales brillaban cuando se movía la tela, los mismos cristales hacían dibujos de estrellas en todo el vestido, el escote tenía solo un poco de encaje muy fino, que apenas se veía, pero le daba un toque muy original, temari no lo podía creer, ese era el vestido que ella tenía que usar, sus manos le temblaron cuando toco el vestido, Ino se paro rápidamente a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido, Matsuri no se quedo atrás y también fue a ayudar, una vez que se lo puso, este le quedaba como anillo al dedo, se le veía hermoso, y hacia ver a temari como una princesa, bueno de hecho ya era una princesa, sin que usara el vestido, era perfecto, dio una vuelta rápida y el vestido se esponjo, los cristales brillaban, salió para mostrarle a la señora de cómo le quedaba el vestido, ella le dijo –princesa, te queda hermoso-

Temari empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, abrazo a la señora, a sus amigas y se fue a cambiar, una vez que salió de allí le dijo a la señora –arigato gosaimasu, no se como agradecerle de otra forma además de pagar-

-no es necesario pagar, lo que me darás a cambio será que seas muy feliz-

-permítame que le page, es lo justo, no puedo aceptar este regalo-

-sí , si puedes-

-arigato-

Guardaron el vestido en la misma caja, la cual decía hecho a la medida, Ino lo miro extrañada y pregunto –dígame, este vestido fue hecho para alguien-

La señora la miro, sonrió y dijo –si, fue hecho para mí en la aldea escondida de la luna, yo era kunoichi, me iba a casar, pero lamentablemente mi prometido murió en una misión, yo tenía todo listo para casarme, pero cuando me entere, guarde todas las cosas de la boda, seguí siendo shinobi de la luna, cuando me retire, me vine a vivir aquí, y desde entonces me dedico a vender vestidos de novia, traídos de la luna-

-vaya, debió de haber sufrido mucho-dijo Matsuri

-si, después lo supere- miro a la puerta, en la entrada se encontraban shikamaru, kankuro, gaara, tocaron a la puerta, pasaron donde se encontraban ellas,

-buenas tardes saludo gaara-

-buenas- dijo kankuro

-muy buenas tardes saludo- la señora

Una vez que los chicos tenían en los brazos las compras de ellas salieron de la tienda,

-hasta luego y arigato- dijo temari

-hasta luego- se despidió Matsuri

-sayonara- dijo Ino

La señora detuvo a Ino y le dijo –el joven kankuro se ve que está interesado en ti-

Las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaron y dijo –en verdad-

-por supuesto toda kunoichi sabe distinguir cada tipo de miradas, además el ver la mirada de las personas es mi especialidad, y eso es lo que me dice la mirada del joven cada vez que te mira-

Sonrió, dio la media vuelta y siguió al resto de los demás.

Al llegar a un restaurant ordenaron la comida, -bueno ahora solo nos falta encontrar los zapatos- dijo Matsuri

-si, eso nos falta, terminando de comer iremos a comprarlos- dijo Ino, mirando a los hombres les dijo –nos acompañaran-

-tsk- respondió shikamaru

-bueno- dijo kankuro

Todos miraron a gaara el cual cruzado de brazos solo asistió con la cabeza

Una vez que terminaron de comer, salieron hacia las tiendas, shikamaru iba molesto, porque le tocaba cargar dos cajas, kankuro y gaara solo llevaban una del kimono de Ino y Matsuri, mientras que ellas iban sin cargar nada, mirando las tiendas, como temari ya tenía el vestido de novia no tenían ningún apresuramiento, por lo que podían demorarse en elegir los zapatos.

En la tienda de zapatos los hombres se quedaron afuera con las cajas, mientras ellas se probaban las zapatillas

Kankuro observaba las tiendas, en eso vio una donde era una diseñadora de la aldea que en su aparador tenía un vestido que le provoco ir a verlo más de cerca, les dejo las cosas a gaara y shikamaru y fue a ver el vestido que él creía que sería perfecto para Ino

*************************************

En la tienda las zapatillas eran pasadas por las vendedoras hasta las manos de temari e Ino que eran las que querían zapatillas, Ino encontró unas zapatillas de tacón alto color tornasol las cuales le iban a quedar a la ropa que ella quisiera ponerse, temari se debatía entre unas de tacón bajo color blanco y unas de tacón alto color gris tornasolado, Matsuri encontró unas de color gris bajas y fue a la caja a pagar, -bien y cuales crees que debo llevar-

-las dos- dijo Ino

-tienes razón-

Fueron a pagar a la caja para así poder salir

***************************************

Kankuro entro a la tienda y le pregunto a la encargada si el vestido estaba en venta, esta le dijo que si, lo observo con más detalle y pensó que le iba a quedar muy bonito a Ino, era del estilo de las cosas que usaba ella, color negro, escotado, aberturas a los lados, un rasgado que enseñaría solo una rodilla, y la otra estaría solo a la mitad, le compro el vestido y salió.

Justo a tiempo para cuando ellas salieron de la tienda con cuatro cajas con zapatillas

Shikamaru le dijo a kankuro –y tu donde te metiste-

-le fui a comprar algo a Ino-

-alimentaras su ego sí creo que le compraste el vestido negro de la tienda de por allá-

-tienes que saberlo todo- le dijo kankuro con ironía

-ya dejen de platicar- les dijo gaara –ya nos vamos-

Se pararon y caminaron cargados de las cajas de las compras, para suerte de kankuro Ino no había visto su vestido que le había comprado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Decidi que apenas habia drama de parte de temari, asi que se la complique un poco a kankuro, jeje no mucho, pd: chouji es un super lindo chico asi que no digan q me cae mal porque es un wen amigo, solo que decidi q la historia seria un giro inesperado para las parejas que comunmente se ven, aun no decido si le dare una pareja nueva a chuji, y si lo fuera no tendria la actitud de ino.

Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 13

VERDADES, LA LLEGADA DE CHOUJI

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, ya habían llegado a la casa, las chicas estaban en el cuarto de temari hablando del maquillaje que iban a usar para maquillar a temari, el peinado, mientras en la sala los hombres veían una película, con una botella de refresco en las manos y un tazón de palomitas en la mesa.

Oyeron como tocaban a la puerta, gaara se paro para abrirla, en la puerta se encontraba chouji –buenas- saludo este a gaara

Shikamaru oyó la voz que para él era muy conocida, se paro rápidamente y fue a la puerta, gaara había dejado entrar a chouji, este al ver a su amigo lo fue a abrazar, -shikamaru, ya me entere de lo que le propusiste a temari, pedí permiso con la hokage y vine para acá-

-a si-

-felicidades-

-arigato-

Pasaron a la sala donde kankuro al voltear a ver quien había llegado quedo paralizado al ver a chouji

-hola- dijeron los dos al unisonó

-ahorita regreso- dijo kankuro, se levanto y fue hacia el cuarto de temari, no se molesto en tocar la puerta, la abrió y vio a temari que traía puesto su vestido de novia, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, no podía creer que su hermana luciera tan hermosa en ese vestido, -te ves hermosa hermanita- dijo este

-kankuro arigato- camino como pudo y fue a abrazar a su hermano

Al separarse miro a Ino, no quería que saliera pero tenía que ir a ver a chouji, -Ino, llego chouji-

Ino sintió como si un hielo le atravesara la garganta muy lentamente y fuera bajando hasta el estomago donde le empezó a doler, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, de repente le dieron ganas de vomitar pero dijo –no me lo esperaba- mirando a temari y Matsuri –que le voy a decir-

-la verdad- dijo Matsuri –tomate tu tiempo, pero sin romperle el corazón-

-sí, tienes que decirle la verdad- dijo temari

-tienen razón- tomando la mano de kankuro un poco tensa le dijo –te amo-

-yo también- y se separaron

Ino salió de la habitación para hablar con chouji

**************************

En la sala shikamaru, chouji y gaara conversaban sobre el viaje de chouji, oyeron los pasos de alguien era Ino, al ver a chouji esta quiso empezar a llorar –hola- le saludo

-hola, como has estado-

Lo miro a los ojos y dijo –chouji podemos hablar-

-claro-

Se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Ino, -acompáñame- caminaron hasta su cuarto donde cerró la puerta muy lentamente, se volteo y respiro profundamente –chouji, no sé como decirte esto demo-

-demo, se lo que me vas a decir, de hecho yo lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho-

-y que he estado pensando-

-pues que yo no creo que tu y yo estemos felices como pareja-

-tienes razón-

-sí, no es que no me guste estar con tigo, sino que-

-lo nuestro ya paso-

-Ino- dijo este cuando Ino empezó a llorar

-chouji, no sé como decirlo,- unas gotas de lagrimas fueron a parar al suelo –pero me enamore de kankuro-

-vaya- con cara de desconcierto –creo que es mejor que sigamos como amigos-

-si-

-no tienes por qué ponerte triste, somos humanos, yo encontrare a una persona, solo quiero que seas feliz-

-arigato-

Al salir abrazo a Ino y salió

***************************

Con la cara baja mirando el suelo chouji se dirigía a la sala, vio unos pies, shikamaru lo observaba, alzo la cabeza y shikamaru le dijo –ya te enteraste-

-si-

-y como estas- dijo este rascándose la cabeza

-en parte ya me lo imaginaba-

-bueno tienes razón-

-pero no estoy molesto, solo un tanto decepcionado con migo mismo-

-y qué opinas sobre lo de Ino y kankuro-

-pues la verdad estoy feliz por él y pues Ino se merece a alguien mejor que yo-

-no digas eso, Ino no cortó con tigo por que no te quisiera-

-lo sé-

-demo-

-no la hice muy feliz desde hace como un mes-

-tal vez era lo mejor-

-creo que si-

-bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo-

-tú invitas-

-solo la mitad de la comida-

-está bien-

Caminaron a la sala donde kankuro gaara Matsuri y temari se encontraban sentados mirando la televisión, kankuro miraba a chouji, este solo lo miro pero no dijo nada, Matsuri y temari le miraban en forma interrogatorio, gaara se mantenía expectante,

-bueno- dijo shikamaru –iremos a comer algo, quieren que les traiga algo de comer al rato-

-no gracias- dijo Matsuri

-no shika- temari

Moviendo la cabeza, gaara

-los puedo acompañar- dijo kankuro

Todos miraron a chouji, el cual dijo –claro-

Se levanto y siguió a los dos hacia la puerta

*****************************

Ino oyó que tocaron a su cuarto, -pase- eran temari y Matsuri

-como estas- dijo temari

-estoy bien-

-estás segura- dijo Matsuri

-pues, en lo que cabe me siento mejor al ya no ocultarle nada a chouji, y a la vez me siento mal por el-

-pues creo que mi hermano va a hablar con él-

-como-

-pues se fueron shika, chouji y kankuro a comer-

Ino abrió los ojos como platos, unas ganas inmensas de vomitar y una fuerte tos le vino, -ósea que los dos van a hablar-

-si- dijo Matsuri

-creo que quiero vomitar-

-yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo- dijo temari

-kami en que lio me he metido-

-en uno muy grande si me lo preguntas- dijo Matsuri

-y que lo digas-

-bueno quieres estar sola o estar platicando- dijo temari

-pues creo que me gustaría estar con kankuro-

-pues será hasta que regrese- dijo gaara

Las tres miraron a la puerta en la cual estaba gaara recargado en ella, temari y Matsuri se le quedaban viendo –gaara que haces aquí- dijo Matsuri

Viéndola con ojos enamorados le dijo –voy a hablar con Ino-

-nos dejan solos-

-si, al rato volvemos- dijo temari

******************************

Cerca de un local de comida kankuro dijo –y que se les antoja comer-

-barbacoa- dijo chouji

-bueno por aquí hay un lugar bueno- dijo este señalando un local a treinta metros de donde estaban

-tengo mucha hambre- dijo este

Shikamaru noto que su amigo no ponía una sonrisa de cuando comida se trataba, el siempre se mostraba feliz por la comida y amigos, pero en ese momento se encontraba un tanto triste.

Al llegar a una mesa pidieron una orden de todo el menú, shikamaru sabía que esa era su comida favorita y que lo alegraría un poco, comieron en silencio, chouji comía muy lento, kankuro se harto de estar callado dijo –chouji, como se que ya te habrás enterado sobre lo sucedido con Ino te pido mil disculpas, no sé si me podrás perdonar pero yo te ofrezco mi amistad- extendiéndole la mano a chouji el cual se mostraba sorprendido al igual que shikamaru

Extendiéndole la mano chouji apretó la de kankuro y dijo –no quiero que se sientan mal, además les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón a ti y a Ino, espero que la hagas muy feliz amigo- dijo este mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas

-bueno estamos bien así que otra ronda de carne- llamo al mesero y pidió dos órdenes de carne mas.

*************************

En el cuarto de Ino gaara la miraba, Ino se levanto de la cama, miro a su cuñado y dijo con la voz un poco ronca –que querías decirme-

-bueno que como lo tuyo con kankuro ya es totalmente oficial eto...-

-que seré presentada ante la sociedad de suna-

-pues me temo que si-

-bueno, yo haría lo que fuera por cumplir por suna tanto lo que haría por konoha, aun que fuera una tontería-

-sí, me acuerdo cuando presentaron a Matsuri-

-pero pues cuando me presentaran o que ósea tengo que estar preparada, no quiero lucir tonta ante las personas-

-no lucirás tonta-

-arigato-

-bueno lo más probable es que te presentemos el día de la fiesta de compromiso de temari y shikamaru-

- está bien-

- e Ino, te encuentras bien-

-si, arigato por preocuparte-

-sabes hay una palabra que estas sintiendo ahora con chouji y kankuro-

-sí, cual es-

-kanashi kotoba, palabras de amor y tristeza-

-muy bellas palabras-

Gaara salió del cuarto, temari y Matsuri se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, Ino salió detrás de gaara, y fueron a sentarse a ver una película.

Tratando de no pensar en lo que estaría pasando con kankuro y chouji.


	14. Chapter 14

un capitulo un tanto corto en mi opinion, aunque la historia sea larga, disfrutenla.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 14

EL VIAJE

*********************************

Pasaron dos días…

**********************************

Eran las ocho de la mañana y en la casa de los Sabaku no, reinaba un aire de desesperación, temari estaba estresada ya que ese día se iban a ir en camino a konoha, los únicos que se quedaban eran gaara y Matsuri, kankuro le había dicho a gaara que le diera permiso de acompañar a temari, y de paso estar más tiempo con Ino, ya que su relación había sido aprobada por su ex novio, shikamaru solo mostraba un aire de indiferencia sobre la desesperación de temari.

Ino les llamo para que fueran a desayunar, Matsuri le ayudo a servir el desayuno, ella prácticamente ya vivía con los Sabaku no, una vez que todos se sentaron a desayunar y tomaron un poco de café bien cargado se prepararon para ponerse en marcha

-bueno ya tienen todos su equipaje listo- pregunto kankuro

-hai- dijeron shikamaru y chouji

-casi- Ino

-revuelto- dijo temari

-hermanita será que los nervios te mataran- dijo con un poco de ironía

-será que algún día serás un hermano normal- dijo con voz de fiera

-vale, vale, tranquilízate-

-mujer problemática- dijo shikamaru con los brazos recargados en su cabeza

-que dijiste- dijo temari audazmente

-que eres problemática-

-si sigues así te golpeare, no me importara casarme con un hombre que este golpeado, será mucho más divertido si yo te golpeara-

-temari- dijo Ino tímidamente –ya terminamos de arreglar tus maletas, ya podemos irnos-

-qué y a qué hora-

-cuando peleabas con kankuro y shikamaru- dijo Matsuri

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja temari dijo –bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha-

Salieron de la casa, chouji cargaba con una maleta suya, una de Ino y otra de temari, Ino cargaba con dos maletas suyas, temari con dos, shikamaru cargaba con una suya y dos de temari, kankuro la suya y una de Ino, el camino iba a ser difícil de recorrer en dos o tres días, pero sí podrían llegar al tercer día con un poco de retraso.

Gaara y Matsuri se despidieron de ellos desde la entrada de la puerta, Matsuri les grito –nos veremos en una semana, cuídense onegai-

-adiós- se despido chouji de gaara

Caminaron hacia las afueras de la aldea, donde se adentraron en las arenas del desierto en el cual parecía que no iba a haber algún problema con el clima, ya que el día se encontraba soleado y sin aire que ocasionara una tormenta de arena.

************************

El primer día no tuvieron ningún problema, avanzaron a un muy buen ritmo sin detenerse a descansar hasta la noche donde pudieron dormir por cinco horas, a la madrugada siguiente como a las cuatro de la mañana chouji se despertó y reviso su reloj, despertó a shikamaru y kankuro, el primero estaba de un mal humor porque lo despertaron y kankuro fue a despertar a temari e Ino, una vez que comieron unas manzanas y tomaron agua y café volvieron a ponerse en marcha, no sin antes chouji dijera –si por el camino vemos una casas de te podemos parar onegai-

-claro, yo también quiero un poco de té y algo más que unas míseras manzanas- dijo temari

Era medio día cuando por fin encontraron una casa de té donde como prometieron pararon a comer un poco, se sentaron en las mesas y fueron atendidos por una jovencita que les llevaba el té y unas cuantas pastas, comieron rápidamente para así poder recorrer el camino que les faltaba.

A las once de la noche se posaron en un prado donde podrían dormir por más de cinco horas debido a que solo les faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a konoha, shikamaru había calculado que si salían a las seis de la mañana llegarían al medio día a konoha, cumpliendo su palabra con la hokage de regresar en diez días.

Al acomodarse en el pasto y acurrucarse se quedaron dormidos después de un agitado día de recorrer el camino hasta konoha.

La alarma del reloj de chouji volvió a sonar al cinco para las seis, vio que Ino estaba despierta donde se le quedo viendo ya que estaba abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos, fue a sentarse alado de ella y dijo –Ino que te sucede-

Mirándolo a los ojos le dijo –pues es que hoy vamos a llegar a la aldea y pues será el momento de decirles a todos mi relación con kankuro, y tengo un poco de pena por la reacción de tus padres y los míos-

-yo creo que lo entenderán, si yo lo entendí ellos también-

-arigato- y le dio un fuerte abrazo –bueno será mejor que los despertemos-

-tienes razón-

Despertaron a los demás, una vez que tomaron sus cosas se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, avanzaron más rápido con las píldoras que les dio Ino, eran cerca de las once del día y vieron las puertas de konoha, se reportaron en la caseta de entrada, y fueron a la oficina de la hokage donde sakura estaba por entrar para hablar con tsunade, al ver a sus amigos fue corriendo a lado de temari para así poder felicitarla por la boda, entraron a la oficina donde shizune estaba un tanto agobiada por la cantidad de papeles por archivar, -buenos días- les saludo

-buenas- saludaron todos

-hola- dijo tsunade

-tsunade-sama, hemos vuelto, no será ninguna molestia que tengamos algunos invitados de suna por estas fechas-

-bueno primero que nada- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –quiero felicitarlos por el compromiso a los dos- mirando mas a temari que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad –y pues tienen el permiso de traer extranjeros a konoha, también el joven kankuro de estar en konoha y sentirse recibido, bueno ya pueden retirarse-

-arigato- dijeron temari y shikamaru

Antes de que todos salieran tsunade dijo –espero que en la fiesta haya mucho alcohol-

-claro- dijo temari

-excelente-

Shizune en la entrada de la puerta sentía como algo malo iba a pasar el día de la fiesta de los dos chicos que pasaban a su lado, le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente y decidió seguir con el papeleo que llevaba

Afuera del edificio se encontraron con barios conocidos, mientras le daban las felicitaciones a la pareja.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo pero pues al final como que estoy teniendo unos bloqueos, aunque ya estoy viendo como sera el final y avanzo con un nuevo fic de mis personajes favoritos shikamaru e ino, gracias a las personas que han leido mi fic

Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto-san

XOXO

CAPITULO 15

LOS AVANCES

Afuera del edificio de oficinas sakura acompaño a Ino a su casa, para que les contara los detalles de lo sucedido, chouji se había ido a su casa, y shikamaru se fue con temari y kankuro donde ellos iban a hospedarse.

El trayecto a su casa fue muy silencioso de parte de Ino, sakura la bombardeaba de preguntas mientras que Ino solo asentía con la cabeza o decía sí o no, cuando llegaron a la casa de Ino Sakura le pregunto –Ino es raro que no estés hablando, que te pasa-

A Ino se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo –termine con chouji-

Sakura se impacto por la noticia, luego miro a Ino la cual dijo –y eso no es todo-

-como que no es todo- pregunto herméticamente

-pues que empecé a salir con kankuro-

Con las manos en la boca dijo –y como fue eso-

Pues paso el primer día en que llegamos a suna, el nos enseño a shika y a mi donde íbamos a hospedarnos, luego salimos a un jardín y pues empezamos a hablar y luego pues-

-no me digas- dijo Sakura con una mirada lujuriosa

-hay mal pensada, no es lo que te imaginas, bueno eso ocurrió al día siguiente en su oficina-

-Ino eres una cerda- dijo con una risita muy boba

-sí, un poco-

Con una mirada más seria dijo –y como lo tomo chouji-

-bien- dijo con un deje de tristeza –lo tomo bastante bien, y apoya mi relación con kankuro-

-que bien, y que dice temari y gaara sobre lo tuyo y kankuro-

-pues gaara es el que me dijo que kankuro está realmente enamorado de mí, y temari me confirmo que es cierto que él nunca había amado a una mujer como a mí, y el día de la fiesta de compromiso seré presentada ante los miembros del concejo como novia de kankuro-

-estas nerviosa-

-mucho, pero daré lo mejor de mí para no verme como una tonta-

-eso será muy difícil- dijo esta riéndose como tonta-

-que graciosa frente de marquesina que alentadora eres-

-gomen-

Oyeron que alguien se les acercaba, se giraron y vieron a kankuro que venía a visitar a Ino –hola- Ino y Sakura se le quedaron viendo, -hola- saludo Sakura

-veo que todavía no has entrado a tu casa-

-no todavía no, me entretuve platicando con Sakura-

-sí, yo la entretuve, me estaba contando lo sucedido en suna-

Kankuro se sonrojo ligeramente y dijo –ohh me he de suponer que ya le contaste-

-hai, ella es mi mejor amiga y pues fue la primera a la que le informo sobre nuestra relación fuera de suna-

-ya veo-

-Ino por que no mejor pasas a tu casa y hablas con tus padres- dijo sakura

-tienes razón- mirando a kankuro le dijo –creo que será mejor que regreses al rato, hablare por teléfono a casa de shikamaru, y podrás venir a mi casa para que te presente a mis padres-

-está bien- le dio un beso rápido en los labios y desapareció en el humo

-la verdad es que ahora que me fijo kankuro es guapo-

-yo no salgo con el por qué sea guapo- dijo está tomando sus maletas y abriendo la casa, Sakura le ayudo con una maleta y entro detrás de Ino

************************

En casa de los Nara temari se encontraba platicando con Yoshino, shikamaru y Shikaku se mantenían expectantes, Yoshino le preguntaba a su futura nuera – y dime temari como fue mi hijo al momento de proponerte matrimonio fue encantador o seco como siempre-

La cara de temari se ilumino derrochando ternura al mirar a shikamaru –fue encantador y sincero-

Oyeron que tocaban a la puerta, Shikaku fue a atender, regreso acompañado por kankuro –buenas- le saludo a Yoshino –espero no sea una molestia quedarme con ustedes aquí-

-para nada- contesto Yoshino, mirando a su esposo y luego a kankuro -nos alegra que estés desacuerdo con el compromiso-

-pues no me quedaba de otra- dijo este con una sonrisa

-bueno, les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo Shikaku

Caminando por un corredor shikamaru le dijo –pensé que te tardarías mas-

-Ino apenas iba a entrar a su casa a hablar con sus padres-

-bueno temari esta es tu habitación dijo Yoshino

-arigato- temari que estaba siendo ayudada por Shikaku entro en su habitación

-bueno la tuya es esta kankuro-san- le dijo Yoshino

-arigato-

Antes de que entrara a su cuarto shikamaru le detuvo –no te preocupes los padres de Ino también lo entenderán y te aceptaran-

-eso espero-

-tsk-le dio la espalda a kankuro para dirigirse a la habitación de temari

Toco la puerta, entro y para desagrado suyo temari y su mama platicaban mientras desempacaban la ropa de temari

-ah shikamaru, en este momento tienes que salirte hijo-

-tsk-

-shika no rezongues- dijo temari acercándose mas dijo–al rato podremos tener tiempo a solas-

-está bien-

-adiós- le dijo Yoshino a su hijo agitándole la mano para que saliera –ah antes de que se me olvide acompaña a tu padre a comprar víveres para la cena-

Salió del cuarto para ir a la sala, en la cual su padre estaba esperándole con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared –vamos hijo-

**************************

En cuanto Ino y sakura entraron a la casa en la cual su padre fue al recibidor –hola- les saludo

-hola papa-

-hola- saludo sakura

-como te fue en el viaje-

Sakura miro a Ino la cual se mordía el labio inferior haciéndose un poco de daño en la parte izquierda donde sus dientes mordían

-papa tengo que decirle algo a mama y a ti, si no les molesta sakura también escuchara los detalles-

-iré por tu madre- dijo Inoichi un tanto preocupado

Ino y sakura fueron a su cuarto a dejar sus maletas, regresaron a la sala donde sus padres se encontraban sentados y la mama de esta muy preocupada, se sentaron, Ino tomo un poco de aire y dijo –no hay por qué preocuparse- le dijo a su mama, la cual pudo respirar con normalidad –bien por dónde empezar, desde hace algunas semanas chouji y yo nos hemos distanciado, cuando me fui con shikamaru a suna –mordiéndose un poco mas fuerte el labio para encontrar las palabras con las cuales darles la noticia a sus padres –yo- respiro con más fuerza –me enamore de kankuro Sabaku no el hermano de temari-

Ino y que pasa con chouji- pregunto su padre

-ya está arreglado, el sabia que lo nuestro no podía seguir más-

-y que pasa con kankuro- pregunto su madre mientras sakura observaba la escena con una mirada paciente

-kankuro también está enamorado de mi, y espero que aprueben mi relación con el-

-por supuesto que te apoyamos hija- dijeron sus padres al unisonó

Sakura se acerco a Ino y dijo –llamare a casa de los Nara, le diré a kankuro que ya puede venir-

-si onegai-

Dejando a Ino a solas con sus padres para que pudieran hablar en familia decidió ir a buscar a kankuro en persona.

**************************

En la calle, casi llegando al supermercado Shikaku y shikamaru encontraron a Kurenai y al pequeño azuma

-hola- les saludo Kurenai

-tío- grito el pequeño azuma y fue corriendo a abrazar a shikamaru

-hola azuma, como has estado- dijo shikamaru despeinando al pequeño

-bien tío, mi mama me va a ir a comprar un helado-

-que bien- dijo Shikaku, el pequeño se entretuvo con Shikaku para así poder dejar conversar a shikamaru con su mama

-me entere de las buenas noticias, muchas felicidades- dijo esta dándole un abrazo a shikamaru

-arigato-

-espero que te siente bien la vida de casado te quite la flojera-

-será difícil-

-no lo creo-mirando a su hijo jugar con Shikaku dijo –ya verás como tu vida cambiara en un instante-

-mami- dijo azuma jalándole la blusa a Kurenai –cómprame un helado onegai-

-si cielo- mirando a los ninjas dijo –bueno, los, dejo haciendo su mandado-

-sayonara- dijeron

Siguieron caminando para poder comprar los víveres


	16. Chapter 16

Espero les este gustando como va quedando la historia, la verdad el fic al final estara algo enredado, asi que fijense en los detalles

Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-san

XOXO

CAPITULO 16

MÁS ENREDOS

Sakura caminaba en dirección a casa de los Nara cuando se encontró a hinata y ten-ten las cuales se dirigían a la casa de shikamaru a ver a temari –hola- les saludo, voltearon a ver quién era y dijeron al unisonó –hola-

-van a ver a temari-

-si- contesto ten-ten –me la encontré hace rato y fui a buscar a hinata para irle a ver-

-sí, yo también me la encontré, además tengo un encargo de Ino para kankuro-

-kankuro-pregunto ten-ten levantando una ceja

-eto…- dijo sakura ° mierda ° pensó y empezó a caminar más rápido

Hinata y ten-ten juntaron sus miradas –sakura tu sabes algo y no nos quieres decir- dijo inquisitivamente ten-ten

-yo no les puedo decir nada, si quieren saber pregúntenle a Ino- les dijo al llegar a la puerta de la casa

Tocaron el timbre, al minuto kankuro fue a abrir la puerta –hola- les saludo a hinata y ten-ten

-hola-

Pasaron a la sala, kankuro fue a buscar a la señora Nara y temari, al poco rato regreso acompañado por ellas cargando el vestido y el kimono, temari llevaba sus zapatillas.

Sakura estaba maravillada con el vestido pero recordó que tenía algo que decirle a kankuro –ya puedes ir a casa de Ino-

-arigato- miro a su hermana y fue a decirle –temari saldré un rato, iré a casa de Ino, quien sabe a qué hora regrese-

-está bien- procurando que nadie escuchara le dijo –suerte-

-arigato, me voy- mirando a las demás les dijo –hasta luego-

Al salir de la casa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar lo más pronto que le fue posible a casa de Ino, llego a la entrada de la casa, tomando aire a bocanadas toco el timbre de la puerta, a los pocos segundos Ino le abrió la puerta

-hola preciosa- dijo este dándole un rápido beso en los labios, tomándole Ino la mano lo izo pasar a la sala donde sus padres estaban –muy buenas tardes, yo soy Sabaku no kankuro, soy de la aldea de la arena, es un placer conocerles-

La madre de Ino se paró a abrazar a kankuro, luego el padre de ella le fue a estrechar la mano

-bien que opinan- dijo tímidamente Ino

-tú sabes que te apoyamos en todas las decisiones que tones, además parece ser un buen hombre para ti hija –dijo Inoichi

-arigato papi- dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y que quieren de comer- pregunto la señora Yamanaka

-cualquier cosa- dijo Inoichi

De pronto kankuro dijo –yo les invito a cenar-

-que dicen- pregunto Ino

-me ahorran las ganas de cocinar chicos- dijo la señora –por mí lo que ustedes quieran comer-

-un poco de ramen en ichiraku- dijo Ino

-claro- le apoyo kankuro

************************

Caminando de regreso a casa shikamaru y Shikaku se encontraron a los Yamanaka y kankuro

-hola- le saludo Shikaku a Inoichi con la mano

-que tal Shikaku, shikamaru- dijo este dirigiéndose a shikamaru –felicidades por tu compromiso-

-arigato-

-kankuro pensé que estarías en la casa- pregunto Shikaku observando que este iba de la mano de Ino

-Salí a conocer a los Yamanaka, y de paso escape de la reunión de mujeres que hay en su casa-

Shikaku asistió con la cabeza, Inoichi se acerco a él y le dijo en voz baja –kankuro es mi nuevo nuero, al parecer ninguno de los hijos de mis amigos se casara con mi hija-

Interrumpiendo la plática shikamaru le dijo a su padre –nos apuramos para ir a la casa o nos vamos directo a comer-

-directamente-

************************

-Temari te aseguro que será una muy buena fiesta la que estamos organizando, además tenemos que planear la boda- dijo ten-ten

Se encontraban tomando un poco de té que la señora Nara les había ofrecido, las zapatillas de temari se encontraban fuera de la caja, hinata observaba el kimono de temari

-tu kimono esta precioso- dijo hinata

-verdad, fue lo primero que compre-

-cambiando el tema de la ropa- dijo la señora Nara –cuantas personas vendrán a la fiesta-

-pues calculamos que unos treinta, treinta y cinco- dijo sakura

-creo que serán unos cuarenta- intervino temari –al parecer vendrán concejales de la arena-

-vaya- dijo Yoshino –me imagino que es para ver con quien te casas-

-no- dijo está cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza –vendrán para conocer a Ino-

-a Ino- preguntaron todas exceptuando a sakura

° Mierda ° pensó temari

° Oh, oh ° pensó sakura

Temari volteo a ver a sakura y esta le izo entender que Ino no les había dicho nada a sus demás amigas

-bueno si me disculpan iré a guardar mis cosas- dijo temari un poco tensa

-sí, y quede de ir al hospital- dijo rápidamente sakura

Temari las acompaño a la puerta y antes de que se fueran ten-ten dijo –temari, que está pasando-

-yo ya me voy- dijo sakura y salió corriendo

-pregúntale a Ino- y cerró la puerta

Afuera hinata se encontraba pensando, empezaron a caminar y dijo –vamos a ver a Ino-

-hai-

***********************

Terminando la comida kankuro pago por todos, Inoichi y su esposa platicaban con Shikaku, la otra conversación era de los más jóvenes

-te dije que todo iba a salir bien- dijo shikamaru a kankuro, interrumpiendo Ino dijo

-shika, como fue que fuiste presentado ante el consejo de suna- al terminar la frase empezó con su manía de morderse el labio

-pues llegue, dije mi nombre, mi puesto, a lo que se dedica mi clan, y mis intenciones con temari-

-no te preocupes- dijo kankuro rodeándola con el brazo –todo saldrá muy bien-

-chicos nos vamos- dijo Inoichi

Se levantaron, a la salida se despidieron de shikamaru y Shikaku, los cuales se dirigían a su casa mientras que los demás irían a pasear

-espero que la reunión haya concluido- dijo shikamaru

-hijo lo que te falta es experiencia en como entender el cerebro de una mujer-

Shikamaru fulmino con la mirada a su padre

-las mujeres pueden pasar horas hablando sin aburrirse- le dijo a su hijo

Eso shikamaru debía reconocer, una vez en una cita con temari se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cerro los ojos mientras ella seguía hablando, al poco rato se quedo dormido, media hora más tarde se despertó, se sobresalto e izo comprender a temari que él se había quedado bien dormido, a lo que él se amerito una buena cachetada.

Al llegar a su casa pasaron, se sintieron aliviados al descubrir que solo había dos mujeres en la casa

-parece que la reunión tuvo fin- dijo Shikaku a los presentes

-hola, que bueno que llegaron- dijo Yoshino

Temari se acerco a shikamaru y le dijo –shika como le fue a kankuro-

-bien-

Suspiro aliviada –y como lo tomaron los padres de Ino-

-relativamente bien-

-la comida pronto estará lista- dijo la señora Nara

-nee mujer no tengo hambre- dijo Shikaku

De pronto solo escucharon como la señora Nara golpeaba a su marido con un sartén que tenía en la mano (lo primero que encontró)

-gomen, gomen- se lamentaba Shikaku logrando esquivar los golpes, shikamaru retrocedió dos pasos para estar lo más lejos de su madre ° espero temari no sea así cuando estemos casados °

Temari observaba divertida la escena del matrimonio, observo a su prometido el cual se encontraba en un rincón observando expectante la pelea de sus padres un tanto perplejo, sonrió y fue a su lado y le dijo –verdad que es una linda escena-

Shikamaru la miro –si a lindo te refieres con que los golpes significan amor- suspiro –yo estoy un tanto temeroso pero no me importara sufrir por tu amor-

-shika te amo- le dio un beso en los labios

Los padres de shikamaru detuvieron su pelea para ver a su hijo, ellos nunca los habían visto tan cariñosos, Yoshino tomo la mano de su marido, este la entrelazo con la suya y dijo –mejor dejémoslos solos un rato- guiándola a su habitación

***************************

Los Yamanaka y kankuro se encontraban en el centro, escucharon cuando dos voces gritaron –INOOOO--

Eran hinata y ten-ten

Ino se puso roja, había olvidado decirles a algunas de sus mejores amigas lo sucedido en suna, miro a sus padres y dijo –si quieren regresen a casa, yo estaré un tanto entretenida con las chicas y kankuro, iré a ver a temari al rato para ver como van con los asuntos de la fiesta-

-bueno- dio Inoichi –nosotros nos retiramos-

-hasta luego- se despidió kankuro

-sayonara - dijeron hinata y ten-ten

Ino tomo la mano de kankuro, la entrelazo con la suya y dijo delante de sus amigas

-chicas, es muy raro que les diga esto- suspiro –kankuro y yo nos enamoramos-

Kankuro estaba un tanto apenado, miro a las chicas y le dio risa la cara que tenían estas, miro a Ino, la cual estaba sonrojada y con una picara sonrisa en el rostro

-kankuro es mi novio y lo mejor de todo es que nuestra relación ha sido aprobada por las personas a quienes más les importamos, me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión-

-claro que estamos de acuerdo, lo mejor para ti es tu felicidad- dijo hinata

-nosotras apoyamos tus decisiones, y más si se trata de lo que quieres- dijo tenten

-arigato-dijo kankuro

Ino fue a abrazar a sus amigas, estas le correspondieron a su abrazo, una muy bonita escena típica de las que a menudo veían de lee y gai sensei

° Mujeres ° pensó kankuro

-bueno que les parece si vamos por un helado- sugirió tenten

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo rápidamente Ino, abrazando a kankuro, este recordó como fue la primera vez que comieron helado juntos, mostro una sonrisa, miro a Ino la cual volteo a verlo a los ojos y esta le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo cual provoco que kankuro le diera un rápido beso en los labios, después uno pequeño en el cuello.

En la heladería pidieron los helados y fueron a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol donde había sillas y mesas.

La conversación fue agradable y divertida, pasaron dos helados por persona, luego hinata y tenten compartieron un helado grande, Ino y kankuro solo una malteada de café, empezaba a obscurecer fue en eso que llego una persona de cabellera amarilla

-Naruto-kun- dijo hinata cuando su prometido llego a abrazarla por la espalda provocando que a esta se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca

-hinata-chan- dijo este elevando un poco la voz –llevo toda la tarde buscándote, me encontré con Neji y me dijo que estabas con tenten-

-hai- respondió tímidamente

-hola Naruto- saludo gentilmente kankuro

El rubio volteo a ver a la persona que estaba alado de Ino y se llevo la gran sorpresa de que kankuro estaba rodeando con el brazo a Ino

-hola kankuro- saludo este viendo con más detalle que este seguía abrazando a Ino por lo cual dijo –Ino no crees que a chouji le enfadara que kankuro te este abrazando- dio este en voz baja

Ino se puso colorada empezó a sudar frio y le dijo detenidamente –Naruto- una vez más aspiro profundamente aire y empezó a contar la historia otra vez, ella había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas se la había contado

Cuando esta termino el relato Naruto fijo su vista en Kankuro el cual simplemente estaba tomando un poco de su malteada de café.

Después de que Naruto comiera dos helados grandes él solo se despidieron de Ino y kankuro, ya que hinata y tenten tenían asuntos que arreglar en la mansión Hyuga acompañados por Naruto emprendieron su camino

Ino y kankuro empezaron a caminar en dirección a casa de shikamaru y de pronto Ino dijo –kankuro si quieres puedes adelantarte a casa de los Nara, yo iré al cementerio, si quieres puedes venir-

-no te preocupes yo te acompañare-

Caminaron uno cuantos minutos hasta toparse con una reja de fierro, pasaron al cementerio, y se dirigieron a la tumba de azuma Ino se arrodillo frente a este y dijo –azuma sensei tome una difícil decisión pero he encontrado la felicidad en kankuro-

Sintieron una suave brisa por sus cuerpos, kankuro dedico una sonrisa hacia la tumba, Ino le dijo –bueno ya podemos irnos-

Se despidieron de asuma y emprendieron camino a la casa de los Nara.


	17. Chapter 17

Espero disfruten la lectura

Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-san

XOXO

CAPITULO 17

EN LA CASA DE LOS NARA

Sentados en la mesa comiendo la deliciosa comida que la señora Nara había preparado, Shikaku fue el primero en acabar de comer y dijo –que buena estuvo la comida Yoshino-

-sí, le puse mucho esfuerzo-

Temari y shikamaru se rieron al ver la cara que ponía el padre de este, escucharon que tocaron a la puerta, temari fue a abrir y al poco rato regreso con Ino a la cocina

-Ino te contare todo lo que ya tienen organizado las demás- le dijo temari

-no, las chicas ya me lo contaron-

-bien-

-bueno shikamaru te toca lavar los trastes- dijo Yoshino mirando a temari le dijo –a ti te toca levantar la cocina-

-por supuesto-

-bien- dijo Shikaku –nosotros saldremos a casa de los Akimichi-

-de acuerdo- les dijo su hijo

Una vez que estos salieron a la calle kankuro salió del baño y les dijo –que les parece si salimos a tomar un poco-

Temari movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo –kankuro, si tu quieres ve tu y traes una botella para acá, pero en estos momentos no podemos salir Ino y yo, que te parece si vas con tu cuñado-

Shikamaru vio a su novia con cara de tenebrosidad, sabía que su amistad con kankuro había mejorado pero hasta cierto punto, de un mes a otro, o menos de la noche a la mañana este se iba a convertir en uno de sus mejores amigos

Meditando un poco kankuro llego a la decisión de que el iría solo a comprar, camino hasta la puerta, al abrirla encontró a chouji el cual se dirigía a tocar la puerta, -hola- le saludo kankuro

-hola, está en casa shikamaru-

-si-

-bueno voy a pasar a verlo-

Kankuro iba caminando a la tienda donde vendían las bebidas preparadas, sabía que era lo que tomaban su hermana e Ino, pero no sabía que tomaban shikamaru ni chouji así que al llegar a la tienda dijo –me da dos medias de seda para llevar y agregué dos botellas de sake y una de vino tinto cosechado en la aldea de la hierba onegai-

El vendedor se puso a preparar las bebidas mientras que su ayudante buscaba las otras cosas que había pedido, al poco tiempo ya tenían todo en una bolsa, pago por las cosas que compro y fue a otra tienda a comprar unos chocolates para Ino, mientras caminaba iba pensando ° la verdad es que he caído en el amor, es raro que yo esté haciendo estas cosas pero cada vez que observo a esa mujer siento la atracción que sus ojos emiten hacia mi °

° será mejor que no le compre chocolates, creo que mejor le daré hoy el vestido que le compre °

° si es buena idea °

Abrió la puerta de la casa, en la sala se encontraban shikamaru y chouji jugando shougi, como era de esperarse shikamaru le llevaba la delantera en el juego, fue a sentarse donde ellos estaban y dejo las cosas en una mesita, miro a ambos lados pero no encontró a las chicas y dijo –aquí hay un poco de sake y vino si ustedes quieren pueden empezar a servirse-

-hai, arigato- dijo chouji

Camino por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de temari en el cual estas se encontraban platicando y veían un montón de papeles que eran los planes para la boda, nunca había visto a su hermana tan entusiasmada por una cosa, y menos por una fiesta, ella no era el tipo de mujer al que le gustaba asistir a fiestas, bueno su familia casi no asistía a fiestas, y nunca las organizaba pero esta era una ocasión especial para su hermana.

Las mujeres vieron a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación el cual les dijo –les he traído algo de tomar, si gustan venir a la sala-

Se levantaron para ir a la puerta donde se encaminaron a la sala, antes de que llegaran a la sala kankuro le dio a Ino – antes de que te vayas te tengo una sorpresa-

-que es- pregunto está poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-cuando lo veas se que se te quitara esa expresión del rostro, además te va a gustar-

Ino le dio un golpe en el hombro a la que el chico solo la encamino a la sala

Temari se encontraba sentada alado de su prometido tomando la bebida que le había traído su hermano, obviamente que para su gusto no tenía suficiente licor por lo cual le había puesto un poco de sake para que tuviera un poco mas de sabor a licor.

Chouji se había rendido ante shikamaru, se estaba sirviendo un poco de sake cuando Ino le dijo –y ya tienes lo que te vas a poner para la boda-

Tomando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida respondió –pues pensaba en usar un pantalón y saco negro con una camisa color roja y corbata negra-

-bien, porque tu al ser el padrino de bodas tienes que lucir muy bien-

-que problemático- dijo shikamaru empezando a sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y encendedor, tomo entre sus dedos un cigarro, lo encendió y sintió como el humo llegaba a su garganta con esa sensación del tabaco impregnándole en los pulmones

Temari solo refunfuño un poco aunque tenía que dejar que fumara uno debido a que hacía días en que no fumaba, apretando los puños para contenerse a quitarle el cigarro de la boca

Ino miro a kankuro el cual bebía un poco de vino en ese instante, este se percato de que esta le miraba y dijo –si Ino, yo también tengo un traje para ese día- sin pensarlo había respondido a la pregunta silenciosa que su novia le había preguntado, esta se sonrojo un poco, y siguió tomando un sorbo de su bebida, que al igual que temar había puesto un poco de sake

Temari termino su bebida y dijo –bueno, cabe mencionar que yo entrare de la mano con chouji que será el que me llevara al altar, obviamente shikamaru ye estaría allí, después entraran gaara y Matsuri, siguiéndoles serán Ino y kankuro-

Todos miraron a temari cual dictadora preparando el día de su boda, Ino entendió el estado de novia neurótica en el que su amiga se encontraba, pero los hombres que estaban presentes no

Shikamaru se termino su cigarro y empezó con otro, observando como Ino conversaba animadamente con temari, se preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba en la mente de la chica, después de todo ellas no eran las mejores amigas, ni siquiera con sakura se comportaba así, en ese momento recordó lo que años atrás había escuchado a Ino decir.

**************

-la verdad shika- dijo una Ino de 17 años –no sé qué es lo que esperas con temari, ella como que no es muy tu tipo-

Este estuvo a punto de revelarle que él no sabía a quién elegir, ya que la mujer a la cual quería estaba con otro de la noche a la mañana, por muy sus amigos que fueran no sabía el porqué estaban juntos, después de que ellos anteriormente habían lanzado la mayor cantidad de señales sobre lo que sentían, pero tanto uno como el otro no dijeron nada; hasta llegar al día en el que están.

***************

chouji y kankuro platicaban sobre la calidad de el vino que estaban bebiendo, temari solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada con la mirada un tanto perdida entre sus pensamientos, sin nada más que decir Ino se levanto del sillón y dijo –bueno, me retiro-

Antes de que esta diera un paso kankuro y chouji se levantaron el primero le dijo

-espera, primero tengo que darte algo-, miro a chouji el cual dijo –yo también me iré, si gustas te espero y te acompaño hasta tu casa-

Ino miro a chouji y dijo –claro, espérame un momento- miro a kankuro –bien que es lo que me quieres dar- acercándose hacia donde él estaba

-bien sígueme onegai-

Shikamaru los observo sumido en sus pensamientos pero aun pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, hasta que sintió la mano de temari en su hombro.

Caminaron una vez más por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían dado, entraron y kankuro comenzó a buscar la caja donde venia el vestido, cuando la encontró se la entrego en las manos y dijo –espero te guste-

Ino abrió la caja y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el vestido tan hermoso que le regalaba kankuro, lo saco de la caja y se lo probo por fuera –estoy segura que me queda perfecto- lo observo con más detalle y descubrió la abertura de un costado su sonrisa la delato –kankuro eres un pervertido- y le mostro una mirada llena de lujuria, este lo único que izo fue reír

Guardo nuevamente el vestido y camino hasta la puerta, antes de que esta saliera kankuro le dio un beso y dijo –buenas noches-

-buenas noches cariño, no te duermas tan tarde ehh ah espero que no te moleste que chouji me acompañe a casa-

-claro que no preciosa-

Le dio otro beso y se fue de la habitación dejando a kankuro en el cuarto, regreso a la sala donde chouji le esperaba en la puerta -nos vamos- le dijo este

-hai-

Se internaron en la calle para llegar a casa de Ino, -bien- dijo esta cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa –espero que tengas limpio tu traje, un día antes de la boda necesito ir a ver si no está sucio, o tiene arrugas, también escoge un traje formal, pero elegante para la fiesta de compromiso-

Abriendo una bolsa de frituras (dios sabe de donde las saco) y metiéndose un puñado a la boca dijo –está bien no te preocupes- metiéndose otro puñado de papas y masticándolas –ahora ve a dormir-

-buenas noches- y entro a su casa dejando al Akimichi ir hacia su casa

*********************

Kankuro salió del cuarto para ir por un poco de vino, al llegar a la sala se encontró con la no muy grata presencia de su hermana y shikamaru besándose en el sillón en una posición muy indecorosa a lo cual grito –Nara aleja tus perturbadas manos de mi hermana-

Shikamaru y temari dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, temari se levanto extremadamente furiosa con su hermano saco su abanico gigante y lo abrió, de una manera amenazadoramente le lanzo un poco de aire que logro lanzarlo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, llevando consigo un sillón, este intuitivamente saco a una de sus marionetas kuroari la cual saca sus armas de los brazos y boca para defenderle

Shikamaru se levanto del sillón arto de la actitud que tomaron los dos y dijo –podrían calmarse los dos-

Estos miraron al joven el cual hablaba como si nada al ver a los dos hermanos pelearse –kankuro, temari bajen sus armas- estos hicieron caso omiso de lo que les dijo a lo cual le llevo a la molestia de usar el kagemane no jutsu, el cual inmovilizo a los hermanos impidiéndoles atacarse mutuamente –hicieron que me tomara la molestia de separarlos- kankuro trataba de liberarse al igual que temari, pero sus intentos no dieron resultados por lo cual decidieron rendirse, shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso y los libero

Kankuro izo desaparecer a su marioneta al igual que temari su abanico, este tomo la botella de vino y se retiro a su habitación, temari le lanzo un kunai, el cual kankuro magistralmente tomo antes de que le llegara a la pierna, -gomen- le dijo temari con una cara de inocencia –se me resbalo-

Lo bueno era que kankuro no era muy rencoroso por lo cual siguió caminando y en vez de devolverle su kunai le lanzo dos en dirección a las piernas, logrando esquivarlos trato de ir a golpear a su hermano pero fue detenida por shikamaru el cual solo dijo

-ya déjalo-

Se retiraron hacia la habitación de shikamaru donde solo se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron durmiendo cómodamente después de un día como el que habían tenido.

***********************

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente dejando algunas rabietas de temari atrás, faltaban solo dos días para la fiesta de compromiso por lo cual la mayoría de las chicas estaban apuradas viendo los últimos detalles de la organización.

Matsuri y gaara llegarían un día antes de la fiesta, shikamaru decidió alejarse un poco de tanto drama por lo que le fue a pedir a tsunade que le diera una misión fácil pero que lo alejara del lugar, obviamente le fue negada su petición, los amigos de este se burlaron de el por su intento de escape fallido, Naruto y Kiba fueron los que más se rieron, en cuanto a Neji y Sasuke su risa fue casi inaudible, chouji y Shino casi no estaban en los preparativos, estos tenían la fortuna de poder alejarse de todo alboroto, bueno hasta el día de la fiesta


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-san

gracias a la persona que me ha dejado mis primeros 5 review´s

falta poco para terminar la historia, no subi el capi 18 x muchas cosas que estaba haciendo para la escuela, espero q salga bien todo lo que he hecho, aunque ya se que geometria no la pasare

disfruten la lectura

CAPITULO 18

A SOLO UN DÍA DE LA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

(Tu aroma embriagante, ese olor tan típico de ti me incita a pensar que…)

Temari despertó, a su lado se encontraba su prometido, aunque ella estuviera un poco enojada con el tenia que perdonarle su ataque de pánico que le había pasado, pero cuando se entero de lo que tramaba le dio un buen golpe en las costillas

Se levanto y fue directo a darse una ducha, nada mejor que el agua fría recorriendo en su piel después de la noche tan calurosa que había tenido (imaginen lo que hicieron), escucho que shikamaru se levantaba de la cama, se apuro para salir del baño, tomo una toalla y la enrollo en su cuerpo, al salir noto que shikamaru estaba sentado en el alfe tizar de la ventana observando las nubes

Le dedico una bonita sonrisa, aunque él no la observara, se dispuso a vestirse, vio como shikamaru le miraba, esa mirada aunque estuviera seria derrochaba todo el amor que sentía por ella, la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de su vida

* * *

Ino estaba vistiéndose en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, ya estaba totalmente lista cuando toco la manija de la puerta, salió a la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de cereal, comiendo rápidamente salió en dirección a casa de chouji

Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta se angustio un poco al saber como la verían los padres del chico, para su buena suerte fue chouji quien le abrió

-buenos días Ino que te trae por aquí-

-pues por si no te acuerdas el otro día te dije que vendría a ver si tu traje estaba limpio, planchado…-

-ya, no te estreses, ya lo tengo arreglado, si quieres pasa y verifica por ti misma-

Entraron al cuarto donde tenían la ropa, alado de una plancha se encontraba el traje de chouji tendido en un perchero

-lo plancho mi mama ayer-

-está bien- dijo Ino inspeccionando que no estuviera anchado o con alguna bolsa de frituras dentro –que ni se te ocurra mancharlo mañana antes de la comida-

A chouji le salieron gotitas de sudor en el rostro y dijo –no te lo puedo prometer-

-bueno-

Cuando salió de casa de chouji se encontró con hinata y sakura –buenos días chicas- les saludo chouji desde su casa, estas le saludaron con la mano, miraron a Ino –hola- dijo sakura

-buenos días a las dos, estoy viendo los detalles de vestimenta de mañana de los chicos, estoy por ir a la casa de shikamaru-

-a su casa, o a casa de sus padres- dijo sakura

-a su casa- dijo Ino comenzando a caminar rápido en dirección a lo que había dicho –es que gaara y Matsuri se quedan en su casa-

-a, ya entiendo- dijo hinata

Cuando llegaron a esta Ino toco la puerta, al poco tiempo Matsuri las recibió –hola, muy buenos días chicas-

-ohayo Matsuri-san- dijo hinata

-hola- sakura

-buenas, el traje de gaara está listo verdad-

-hai, en estos momentos lo acabo de volver a planchar- dijo esta sonrojándose un poco

-qué lindo de tu parte- dijo hinata haciendo sonrojar más a la joven

-arigato, además el kazekage siempre tiene que verse bien para estas ocasiones, aunque él no quiera-

-por cierto Matsuri, no sabes a qué hora llegaran los concejales-

-llegaran mañana por la mañana, Baki los acompañara hasta donde será el evento-

-bien- dijo un tanto acalorada la rubia

-no te preocupes yo sé que no se interpondrán, además lo único que dicen es pura palabrería-

Ino la miro con expresión de desconcierto

-mira, ellos solo te conocerán, además no pueden impedirte que no salgas con kankuro-

-eso espero-

-no te preocupes Ino- le dijo dulcemente hinata

-hai, arigato-

* * *

Temari y shikamaru estaban terminando de comer el desayuno que la señora Yoshino les había preparado, esta levanto los trastes y los fue a lavar

Cuando termino con eso tomo el camino hacia la casa de shikamaru donde vio a las chicas en la entrada de la casa platicando con Matsuri

-buenos días chicas-

Todas miraron a la recién llegada y pasaron a la casa para poder platicar, al poco rato de haberse sentado gaara fue a ver con quien hablaba Matsuri, se llevo la sorpresa al ver ahí a las chicas, -ohayo-

-hola- le saludaron

-hermanito, si quieres ve a casa de los padres de shikamaru, ahí se encuentra kankuro, además le servirás a la señora Yoshino en la limpieza de la casa-

-está bien- camino a la puerta y antes de que se fuera le dedico a su hermana una mirada furiosa

Matsuri al notarlo se empezó a reír, al poco rato se encontraban viendo los últimos detalles, -bien- temari reviso la lista de las cosas que faltaban –solo falta decorar el patio, ósea lo que es poner mesas, sillas, manteles, la comida solo será te, algunos bocadillos y habrá un barman que será- dijo ella mirando a sus compañeras

No lo habían pensado, en esa fiesta tendría que haber licor, ósea estaba invitada la mujer con mas aguante de alcohol en la villa, no podían decepcionar a tsunade, estas se pusieron a pensar en que al poco rato de haber tomado demasiado se pondría a pensar en su amigo Jiraiya, y seguramente Naruto se sentaría a su lado y se pondría una buena peda

Hinata empezó a pensar y dijo –creo que yo puedo conseguir quien sirva las bebidas, además yo iba a llevar a algunas empleadas de la mansión Hyuga para que ayudaran a servir el té y la comida-

-arigato hinata te la voy a deber-

-no es nada-

-bien ya que ese asunto está arreglado será mejor que vayamos a ayudar en el arreglado del jardín, mi mama va a llegar a las siete para ver en qué estado iba a estar la decoración de mantelería para poder decidir que flores poner mañana-dijo Ino

-hai, será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo sakura

-será mejor que vaya a mi casa- dijo hinata –al rato las alcanzo para ayudarles-

Salieron a la entrada de la casa y esperaron a que temari encontrara la llave de la casa en sus bolsillos para poder cerrarla

-temari- dijo Ino –mejor toma la llave que shika guarda bajo la maceta de allá-

Levanto la maceta y encontró una llave con la que al fin pudo cerrar la casa, la volvió a poner en su lugar y emprendieron su camino a paso lento

-no sabía que shikamaru es de los que tienen una llave escondida de su casa- dijo sakura

-no, no es de esos, sino que él nunca carga su llave simplemente la esconde para así en vez de estar buscando simplemente alza la maceta- dijo Ino divertida con su contestación

Temari solo asistía con la cabeza, tratando de contener una carcajada

Llegaron a la casa, donde Yoshino tenía a su marido, shikamaru, kankuro, chouji, y gaara barriendo, levantando cosas y poniendo las mesas.

Las chicas no lo podían creer, ver ante sus ojos a shikamaru cargando cosas, (eso si que debe ser amor)

-esto es muy raro- dijo Ino

-vaya- sakura

Se acercaron donde estaba Yoshino la cual estaba dirigiendo a los hombres, mientras les servía jugo a los trabajadores forzados

El patio poco a poco iba quedando presentable para la fiesta del próximo día, las mesas estaban siendo colocadas donde según Yoshino opino que estaban perfectamente ubicadas según su gusto, cosa que ocasiono que su marido lanzara una mesa al otro lado del patio

Una vez calmada la situación siguieron con su trabajo, mientras que los chicos, sakura y Matsuri terminaban de arreglar el patio las demás se pusieron en la labor de preparar la comida

* * *

En las cercanías de la aldea de konoha Baki y otros cuatro miembros del consejo, incluyendo a una mujer, y a Ebizo, caminaban para llegar en la tarde a dicha aldea y poder descansar para la fiesta del día siguiente

-aproximo que en dos horas llegaremos- informo Baki

-en el camino hay una casa de té, que les parece si nos detenemos a comer algo- dijo Ebizo, el hermano de la fallecida Chiyo

-claro-

Transcurrieron alrededor de unos quince minutos cuando encontraron la casa de té, al entrar se sentaron sobre las mesas y dejaron su ligero equipaje en el suelo

Mientras tomaban el te surgió la plática sobre el noviazgo de kankuro

-si mi memoria no me falla, además de presenciar la ceremonia de compromiso de temari-san, hemos venido a conocer a la novia formal de kankuro-dono- dijo uno de los presentes

-hai, Suichiro-san- dijo Baki

La única mujer, de edad avanzada dijo –es la mejor amiga del novio de temari, y también es una de las amigas de temari-san-

-hai Tamira-san esta en lo correcto- dijo Baki

-hai, hice una investigación sobre sus antecedentes- mirando a los presentes de la mesa comento –ella es una kunoichi de konoha, ninja medico, bajo la tutela de Tsunade- sama y su sobrina, su familia es dueña de la floristería de la ciudad, lo más importante es que ayudo en la derrota del líder del Akatsuki-

-considerando sus cualidades, es una buena mujer para salir con el joven kankuro- dijo el último de los presentes, el más joven del consejo (YA, les mencionare su nombre: Yusuke) (bueno no tan joven, tiene 43 años)

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, terminaron el té, y volvieron a emprender camino hacia konoha, para no llegar tan allegada la noche

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, los hombres estaban muy adoloridos por las labores que realizaron, temari miraba el reloj que dictaminaban las cinco y cuarto, e Ino estaba un tanto nerviosa, faltaba poco para que los concejales llegaran, esta mentalmente se preparaba para no hacer el ridículo.

Matsuri y sakura ayudaron a levantar los platos y vasos, una vez que terminaron, sakura les comento,

-será mejor que yo me vaya, tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana-

-está bien- le dijo Ino –yo me quedare un rato mas-

-hasta luego-

La acompañaron a la entrada de la casa, donde esta emprendió camino hacia su casa antes de que empezara a oscurecer

Los chicos se encontraban sentados mirando la televisión, mientras Yoshino alado de su marido le decía cosas en el oído, mientras el solo ponía cara de que se prepararía para sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido, Matsuri fue a lado de gaara al cual ni se inmuto por sentir a la chica tan cerca, shikamaru se levanto y fue afuera, temari iba a seguirlo, cuando se dio cuenta que este sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros, dio un paso atrás y se sentó alado de Ino

-oye, tienes que estar aquí presente a más tardar a las nueve-

Ino puso cara de "que" y si es que kankuro no hubiera tosido, a ella le habría salido una lagrima, a lo que temari paso por alto

Yoshino al escuchar la plática de las chicas dijo

-Ino, por que no te quedas a dormir aquí-

-no es necesario, usted sabe que mi casa está en la otra calle-

-sí, pero te seria más sencillo, además así podrías ayudar a temari en vestirse mañana-

-tiene razón-

-la invitación también va para ustedes- mirando a gaara, Matsuri y chouji

Shikaku se dispuso a hablar –miren, el departamento de shikamaru, tiene tres habitaciones, ahí se quedaran los concejales, esta casa tiene seis, incluyendo la nuestra, si Ino y kankuro comparten habitación, gaara y Matsuri otra, chouji tendría una para él, y temari pues no sé si quieras dormir con shika, o estar en otra habitación-

° Que mente tan liberal ° pensó kankuro

-bien así quedamos- dijo Shikaku

-cuando lleguen los concejales, les dirán donde pueden quedarse a dormir, y de paso van a recoger sus maletas- les dijo como de quien una madre se tratara a Matsuri y gaara, este se extraño un poco al recibir tanto afecto de esas personas, estuvo a punto de preguntarles, pero Shikaku se le adelanto y dijo

-tenemos que asegurarnos que se sientan como en casa, además serán parte de la familia-

Shikamaru regreso con un cierto aroma a cigarro que provoco que su madre le diera un coscorrón, temari, Ino, chouji y kankuro rieron, Shikaku y gaara simplemente negaron con la cabeza

Tocaron a la puerta.

El momento había llegado, temari se levanto para ir a atender a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con su sensei Baki, y los demás miembros del consejo

-buenas tardes- les saludo esta de la manera más atenta

-ohayo temari-san- le saludo la señora Tamira

-pasen onegai- les indico está haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar a la sala donde los demás ya se habían levantado para saludar

Una vez que saludaron a casi todos menos a Ino la cual había ido a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para los invitados, llevo la bandeja a la mesa de la sala y la deposito suavemente, entregándoles un vaso con te a cada uno, haciendo una pequeña inclinación

-muy buenas tardes- y les mostro una sonrisa –soy Yamanaka Ino- cuando le entrego un vaso a kankuro y se dispuso a sentarse alado de el –un placer el conocerles-

Estos miraron a la joven y le demostraron con su mirada de que no tenía por qué preocuparse, la señora Tamira dijo –vaya el placer es nuestro jovencita-

Esto hizo que Ino se calmara un poco, shikamaru y chouji, casi rieron por la cara que ponía Ino cuando miraba a los concejales

Shikamaru examino a los presentes y una vez que los tuvo un tanto ubicados les menciono –usted es Ebizo- señalando al hombre de edad mayor –el hermano de Chiyo-san, si no me equivoco-

-no joven, estas en lo correcto-

Shikamaru solo asistió con la cabeza, temari miro a Baki –como estuvo el viaje-

-tranquilo-

-me imagino que ya comieron- dijo chouji

-ya, los convencí de pasar a comer a la casa de té que esta a las afueras de aquí- le dijo Ebizo

-bien, si quieren podemos irlos a dejar a casa de shikamaru- dijo kankuro –ahí podrán descansar-

-claro- Suichiro

Yoshino miro a Ino y dijo –Ino, querida, no se te olvide que hoy te quedas a dormir aquí, así que ve por tu ropa-

-hai-

Mientras los concejales y Baki se despedían de los señores Nara y chouji shikamaru entretuvo a Ino

-ves no fue tan desastroso-

-no, la verdad yo no los esperaba tan tiernos- dijo esta con una risita boba

Temari se acerco a shikamaru y dijo –bien será mejor que vayamos a tu departamento-

-va, va-

Mientras caminaban a la salida de la casa kankuro le dijo a Ino –si quieres te acompaño a tu casa-

-no te preocupes, chouji y yo tomaremos el mismo camino- tomándole la mano –además, tienes que acompañar a tus hermanos a dejar a los señores al departamento-

Kankuro la tomo de la cintura y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, -nos vemos al rato-

-nos vamos- dijo chouji

-aja-

* * *

Habían llegado a casa de chouji, e Ino le dijo –no arrugues el traje cuando te encamines a casa de los Nara-

-no te preocupes-

-bien, iré a alistar mis cosas-

Camino unas pocas calles, cuando llego a su casa, entro a la sala donde su madre estaba terminando los arreglos de mesa

-hola mami-

-hola hija, como te fue-

-bien, ya me conocieron los concejales, y me fue mejor de lo que esperaba-

-me alegro por ti-

Se sentó frente a su madre para poder ayudarle a terminar los arreglos, mientras le contaba los planes que realizaría

* * *

Eran las siete cuando los Yamanaka caminaban a casa de los Nara cargando con las cosas que entregarían para la boda, tocaron el timbre cuando Shikaku les fue a atender –Inoichi, que milagro-

-jeje, bien, donde dejamos esto-

Ayudando a la señora Yamanaka dijo –afuera, en el jardín-

Mientras Yoshino y la señora Yamanaka empezaron a poner los manteles y colocar los centros de mesa, Shikaku e Inoichi se alejaron de sus esposas para no sufrir daños

Matsuri se encontraba caminando hacia Ino, y antes de que siguiera caminando fue a su encuentro

-bien, vamos a la habitación de kankuro-

Tocaron a la puerta y escucharon –pasen-

Kankuro se encontraba sentado en la ventana observando como decoraban el jardín, Ino coloco su caja con su kimono en la mesa que no tenía nada, coloco sus zapatillas bajo esta, y lo demás lo tiro al suelo

-Matsuri, y temari, shika y gaara- pregunto esta

-No han regresado, creo que shikamaru quería ir a no sé donde, y de camino gaara se encontró a Naruto y a lee y se quedo con ellos- antes de que mencionara otra cosa bostezó profundamente –sé que es muy temprano pero creo que me iré a dormir-

-sí, yo tampoco creo estar mucho tiempo despierta-

-están haciendo bien en dormirse temprano para así mañana no enfurecer a la neurótica-

Ino le dio un golpe en el brazo a kankuro que este casi cae al suelo, Matsuri contuvo una carcajada –bueno, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

Una vez que Matsuri s hubo retirado, kankuro abrazo a Ino por la espalda, provocando que esta respingara un poco, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por kankuro

* * *

Shikamaru estaba acostado en la terraza de un edificio, mientras que temari simplemente observaba las estrellas, mirar las estrellas le provocaba una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad, se estaba relajando cuando el olor a nicotina le llego a la nariz, volteo a ver a shikamaru, y frunció el ceño cuando vio un cigarro en su boca,

-sabes que puedo hacer lo mismo que hace tu mama cuando fumas-

La miro y tomo el cigarro y lo apago en el suelo –satisfecha-

-mucho-

Siguió observando las estrellas, cuando sintió a shikamaru a su lado, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, temari se sintió morir, hacia mucho, desde que le había pedido que fuera su esposa, que no tenían un lindo momento como ese, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y aspiro el olor que tenia, una combinación de su aroma natural, colonia y tabaco, no le gustaba que fumara pero ese aroma tan típico de él le encantaba

* * *

Muy cerca de donde estaban shikamaru y temari, se encontraban Naruto, gaara, lee y Kiba

-vamos a comer ramen- decía el rubio

-que les parece si mejor vamos por unas botellas de sake- gritaba Kiba

-no, no les dejare tomar- les decía lee

Gaara se mantenía expectante de la conversación, viendo al cejas encrespadas batallar con sus amigos que tenían pinta de que querían terminar bien jalados

-mejor que decida gaara- dijo de pronto Naruto al ver al chico que no decía nada

Trago saliva, no sabía que decir –vamos gaara, elige un lugar al cual ir- le dijo Kiba pensaba en que, ir a comer ramen complacería a Naruto, aunque lo obligarían a comer aunque él estuviera lleno de lo que comió, si iban a tomar unos tragos no quería terminar cuidando a dos borrachos, o peor aun si lee tomaba accidentalmente un poco de sake, no, sería la destrucción de konoha, después de haberlo meditado mucho dijo –que les parece un café-

Mientras bromeaban camino al café, gaara reía como pocas veces lo hacía, y como no reír, si la combinación de Naruto y Kiba significaba morirte de risa con las tonterías que decían, o hacían, en definitiva, le gustaba tener amigos así

Llegaron al local, en una mesa en un rincón encontraron a Neji y tenten los cuales no se quitaban la vista de en sima, decidieron no echarles a perder el momento, así que salieron lo más rápido posible,

-y ahora que- pregunto Naruto sobándose el estomago –tengo hambre-

-vamos por ramen- dijo lee enérgicamente

-claro- gaara quien fue el primero en encaminarse hacia a ichiraku, los demás lo notaron, Naruto y Kiba juntaron sus miradas malévolamente y se pararon a ambos lados del kazekage, este y lee no entendían lo que tramaba ese par, cuando gaara va sintiendo que lo agarran de los brazos y lo cargaron, corrieron hasta llegar a un local en donde vendían bebidas, lee llego gritando –no van a tomar nada-

-tranquilo amigo- decía Kiba

-mira solo será una bebida por persona- le dijo Naruto

-sigo diciendo que no deberían tomar, mañana tenemos que ir a ayudar a shikamaru- les seguía diciendo lee

Haciendo caso omiso fueron a la barra y Kiba dijo –bien nos da tres tevosaucos bien cargados, y una conga sin alcohol enserió- dijo este poniendo una cara de que si se atrevían a ponerle alcohol a la bebida la pagarían caro

-trabajando-

-creo que nos han convencido- le dijo gaara a lee

-lo bueno es que tuvieron consideración en que yo no tomo-

Kiba llego con unos vasos desechables de a litro y le entrego uno a gaara y uno a lee, el cual tenía un popote verde y el de los demás transparente

-bien será mejor que llevemos a gaara a casa de los Nara- dijo Naruto

Caminaron hasta llegar a casa de los Nara y se despidieron

-hasta mañana- le dijo lee a gaara

-cuídate- Kiba

-hasta mañana por la mañana- le dijo Naruto con su sonrisa sincera

* * *

-shika, será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa a dormir- le dijo temari en el oído

-tienes razón mañana será un día muy problemático-

Un golpe suave en el hombro del chico, el esperaba un golpe más fuerte pero uno suave fue lo que obtuvo

Caminaron por los techos de las casas y edificios, entraron por una ventana al cuarto de shikamaru y se dispusieron a dormir para el agitado día que tendrían.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya poco me falta para terminar esta historia, la cual es la primera que he escrito y espero no sea la ultima, ahora en vacaciones cuando no tenia mi computadora y mi tio me presto la lap de mi prima empece a escribir un nuevo fic shikaino, a quienes no les guste la pareja ni modo, aunque aclaro que a mi no me gusta que se peleen, ya que la ultima opinion la tendra kishimoto-san, y nosotros tendremos que esperar sus mandamientos (todos: AMEN)

Espero que este año sea el mejor

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

CAPITULO 19

EN LA MAÑANA

(Al despertar a tu lado, cada centímetro de mi piel estará impregnada de tu olor)

Eran cerca de las cinco y media, temari tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía conciliar el sueño, respiro profundamente, sintió el aroma a cigarro en su piel, no le importo pero le daría un golpe a shikamaru cuando se despertara

Escucho pasos del pasillo, tocaron a la puerta, se levanto a abrir y encontró a Yoshino

-buenos días temari-

Un tanto aludida por el por qué la señora Nara se encontraba despierta a tal hora de la mañana le respondió

-buenos días, mph apenas van a dar las seis, y usted ya esta despierta-

-sí, estoy emocionada con lo que pasara el día de hoy-

-sí, yo también-

-además falta poco para que shikamaru despierte-

Era verdad, es como si shikamaru tuviera integrado un reloj despertador en el cerebro, aunque el ponga el despertador para que suene a las seis, este se despierta a las cinco cincuentaiocho o cincuentainueve, justamente unos momentos antes de que el despertador empiece a sonar

-a- dijo la señora Yoshino dándose un ligero golpe en la frente –acaba de llegar Kurenai, trajo al pequeño asuma, tiene que salir a dejar unos papeles a una aldea cerca de aquí, y pues no tenía a nadie a quien encargárselo-

-que problemático- dijo shikamaru el cual se frotaba los ojos –ni bien me despierto y ya están haciendo escándalo-

Shikamaru sintió algo recorrerle la espalda, la mirada de su madre sí que daba miedo, miro a temari, y luego a su madre

-decían algo acerca de Kurenai y asuma-

-sí, acaba de venir Kurenai a dejar a asuma, surgió una misión y no tenia con quien dejarlo- le respondo su madre

-bien, donde está el pequeño- dijo este poniéndose de pie

-esta con tu padre desayunando-

Shikamaru sabía muy bien la razón por la cual su padre cuidaba al pequeño asuma, le gustaba castrar a shikamaru con que se apurara a darle nietos, aunque no se lo decía, el conocía perfectamente a su padre

-tsk-

-bien, será mejor que se bañen ahora ya que todavía no despiertan los demás-

-de acuerdo- le dijo temari

-bien iré a preparar el desayuno para todos los demás-

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina dejándolos solos

-bien quien se mete a bañar primero- pregunto temari

No lo había pensado bien, ella misma se dio cuenta de la estupidez de la pregunta y shikamaru solamente se rio de ella

-gomen, sigo dormida-

-ya me di cuenta-

-no te burles Nara-

-bueno es que fue gracioso- dijo este tomando dos toallas y encaminándose al baño tomando a temari por la cintura

-jajá, apurémonos, los demás no devén tardar en despertar-

Entraron al baño, shikamaru abrió la llave del agua….

(Bueno, ustedes imaginen lo que hacen en el baño, no es que tengan mucho tiempo, bueno uno hace cualquier cosa en menos de quince minutos, bueno algunos en menos de diez jeje, kami en que me he convertido, gracias Paty y Ale ósea llévenme a APA por favor) (Paty recupérate)

* * *

Gaara se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana, le gustaba sentir el aire fresco de konoha en la cara

-buenos días gaara sensei- le dijo Matsuri

-buenos días-

Algunas personas dirían que eso simplemente es por cortesía, pero Matsuri sabía que aunque no lo demostrara, ese era un bonito saludo, escucharon que tocaron a la puerta

-pase- dijo Matsuri

Era kankuro, gaara solo cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando a que se le fueran las ganas de matar a su hermano, el cual se mostraba muy feliz

-ohayo-

-ohayo kankuro-san-

De parte de gaara solo fue un levantamiento de ceja

-bien veo que apenas están despertando- dijo este al ver que Matsuri seguía en ropa de dormir, que para nada se parecía a la poca ropa que usaba su novia para dormir, ósea un pequeño short y una playera holgada –será mejor que empiecen a arreglarse, los preparativos están listos, lo que significa que después de habernos matado ayer el día de hoy solo disfrutaremos de la fiesta-

-que bien- dijo Matsuri la cual se empezó a estirarse bostezo un poco –me iré a bañar-

-no lo creo, Ino se acaba de meter a bañar-

-bien iré después de ella-

-mejor- dijo kankuro mirando a su hermano y a Matsuri –por qué no vamos a desayunar-

-está bien- dijo gaara

(Sé que me estoy desviando del tema pero, dios, cuando una persona está demasiado triste, hay quienes tratan de consolarlo, pero aveses es mejor quedarse callado, también están quienes de una cosa salen con otra, y dicen que la culpa es tuya, aunque muy en el fondo la culpa si es nuestra, les sorprenderá, pero esto lo estoy escribiendo sin ver el teclado, sin ver el monitor, lo único que haces es ver una imagen distorsionada, lagrimas en el teclado en mi rostro, en mi ropa, con un vacio en mi corazón, aunque ya me estuviera preparando para lo que tendría que pasar, quizá si tenga suerte regresara, que no me abandonara, aunque nunca hablara, solo ladraba, era un ser humano, un animal que me entendía, mi vida volvía a tomar camino, nada me salía mal, (exceptuando la escuela, pero pues eso no importa en estos momentos, ha yo misma me rio y me salen más lagrimas, kami me he vuelto tan chillona) pero como siempre algo tenía que pasar que me echara a perder la vida, de por sí que ya estaba acostumbrada al sufrimiento cuando algo me sale bien… Perdonen x estas tontas palabras de esta pobre escritora

Para mi gran alivio la suerte regreso, dejando con migo un mal rato pero eso ya cambio, muchas gracias a la persona que te devolvió, le debó una grande.*)

Kankuro y Matsuri se encaminaron al pasillo, mientras gaara perezosamente caminaba hacia la puerta

-buenos días- dijo este cuando llego a la cocina dirigiéndose hacia Shikaku y Yoshino

-buenos días- dijo Shikaku atendiendo a asuma (jr)

-siéntense- les dijo Yoshino a kankuro, gaara y Matsuri –en un momento les serviré el desayuno-

-arigato-

Shikamaru y temari estaban empezando a comer, asuma miraba a shikamaru el cual empezó a hacerle caras graciosas provocando ataques de risa a asuma, temari a su lado miraba ilusionada tal escena, kankuro simplemente opto por mirar hacia otro lado, este odiaba a los niños, Matsuri miraba a gaara el cual observaba la felicidad de asuma lo que provoco que una tímida sonrisa saliera de sus labios, Matsuri se maravillo y empezó a comer su desayuno

-ohayo- escucharon todos una animada voz –buenos días- era Ino quien parecía muy contenta

-Ino, Ino- le llamo el pequeño asuma

-asuma ven- le dijo esta al niño, el cual se bajo de la silla y fue a los brazos de Ino, esta lo empezó a abrazar y darle de besos en las mejillas –como has estado cosita-

-bien- y le dio otro abrazo alrededor de sus piernas –te he extrañado-

Un suspiro de Ino izo que kankuro casi escupiera un poco de té, de hecho si escupió un poco el cual fue a parar sobre el brazo de gaara, este no estuvo muy contento, le fulmino con la mirada, mientras kankuro buscaba servilletas para secarle el brazo a su hermano, aun observando a Ino hablando con el pequeño

Eso le producía un cierto hormigueo en el estomago, no sabía porque pero al verla tan cariñosa con el pequeño le causaba algo de celos, el mismo se rio de sus pensamientos ° ha, yo celos por un infante de tres años ° movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Matsuri se percato de la actitud de kankuro y le dijo

-verdad que se ve linda Ino cuando abraza al pequeño- justamente cuando se estaba levantando de su asiento

Justo en el clavo, kankuro alzo una ceja, Matsuri solo rio quedamente

-si- fue lo único que pudo responder porque fue cuando Ino se sentó alado de él, en el lugar que Matsuri acababa de desocupar

-buenos días kankuro- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-quieres algo de desayunar Ino- le pregunto Yoshino

-si onegai-

-espera un momento-

-hai-

Gaara termino su desayuno y se dirigió hacia la plática de shikamaru y temari, los cuales estaban hablando sobre lo agitado que sería ese día

-bien entonces crees que las personas llegaran a medio día-

-tal vez a la una o dos de la tarde-

Temari puso cara de enfado y dijo –acaso no tienen la costumbre de llegar temprano-

-no aquí si sitas a la una llegan una o dos horas más tarde-

-no entiendo mucho ese sistema que aplican- dijo gaara

-tsk- dijo shikamaru terminando de beber su jugo –no es un sistema, es que así es como se manejan las cosas aquí-

-sigo diciendo que no es muy conveniente llegar tarde a una cita- dijo gaara

-en las fiestas mientras más tarde llegues más elegante eres- dijo Ino con una sonrisa por su contestación

-será mejor que se apuren a comer su desayuno- les dijo temari

-bien temari tiene razón- dijo Yoshino acercándose a la mesa, -ya son las casi las siete y necesitan empezar a arreglarse, no tarda mucho para que lleguen los que traerán la comida, y será mejor que alguien vaya a despertar a chouji-

-yo voy- se ofreció kankuro

-bien ve a despertarlo- le dijo Ino empujándolo para que se levantara

-voy, voy-

Todos observaron como kankuro caminaba a la puerta de la cocina y salía en dirección a las habitaciones

-bien Ino- dijo temari la cual estaba parada alado de Shikaku –si ya terminaste de desayunar lo mejor sería ir empezando a arreglarnos-

-bien, creo que mejor empezamos temprano-

-que problemáticas son- dijo shikamaru para que solo su padre oyese, este con los brazos cruzados asistió levemente con la cabeza

Ino se levanto de la mesa y dijo –bien, quien cuidara a asuma-

-yo puedo cuidarlo-

Todos miraron a la persona quien había hablado

Temari miro con desconfianza a su hermano y puso una mano en su frente y luego en sus mejillas –no, qué raro no tienes fiebre-

-yo puedo cuidarlo un rato- repitió gaara

Shikamaru lo miro y dijo –bien, es bueno que el niño empiece a relacionarse con otras personas-

-tienes razón- le dijo Ino

-nosotras nos retiramos-

Dicho y hecho salieron rumbo a la habitación de temari y shikamaru para empezar a vestirse, solo tenían cinco horas, en la cual siete mujeres tendrían que arreglarse, y cuatro de ellas más de la cuenta


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

ARREGLANDONOS

Ya eran las siete y media, y el día pasaba muy rápido, Ino estaba en su habitación buscando su estuche de maquillaje, su caja con su kimono, kankuro abrió la puerta y paso a buscar una toalla, ahora era su turno de bañarse ya que Matsuri había terminado

-bueno ya me voy a meter a bañar- le dijo cuando pasaba a su lado

-está bien, no te demores- le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso, justamente cuando se empezaron a besar la puerta se volvió a abrir

-mph eto…- comenzó a balbucear

-chouji eto- le dijo kankuro al separarse de Ino

-que embarazoso- dijo Ino con las mejillas coloradas

De repente su voz se empezó a quebrar pero alcanzo a decir -no se preocupen- y se retiro

Ino se quedo observando el pasillo donde una vez se encontró chouji –creo que me siento un poco mal sabes- dijo está siendo tomada de la mano por kankuro

-sí, aunque no seamos muy amigos, si me siento mal-

-bueno luego hablaremos con el- levantándose de la cama –será mejor que te metas a bañar-

-ya voy-

Y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El pequeño asuma se encontraba en el jardín jugando con unos kunais de plástico, lanzándolos hacia un tronco, a decir verdad, si tenía un buen entrenamiento en algunos años sería un buen ninja manejando las armas, y a su tan corta edad seria un experto en el arte

Gaara sentado en las ramas de un árbol tenía en sus manos un kunai afilado que habilidosamente pasaba entre sus dedos sin sufrir daño alguno

En una de las puertas del pasillo que conducía al jardín, Matsuri atareada con sus cosas de camino al cuarto donde se encontraban temari e Ino, se dio cuenta de cómo gaara estaba entretenido observando jugar al pequeño asuma con sus kunais de juguete, este se levanto y fue junto a el

-mira- dijo mostrándole el kunai que traía en la mano –sujétalo bien, y concéntrate en un punto en el que quieras clavarlo-

Asuma le vio hacer el movimiento magistralmente, enseñándole como lo debía hacer, con sus pequeñas manitas tomo el kunai que gaara le extendía, lo agarro como gaara le había indicado, fijo su vista en una parte color roja del tronco y se decidió a lanzarlo poniendo todo su empeño en eso

Matsuri contemplo como asuma había clavado el kunai justo en el punto donde había querido hacerlo, cuando este y gaara vieron donde había clavado asuma se puso muy feliz y gaara le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy rara en el

Escucharon como alguien aplaudía, era shikamaru el cual había observado el espectáculo de la primera vez en que asuma daba en el blanco

-muy bien hecho asuma si sigues así serás como tu papa-

Asuma dibujo una sonrisa en su cara llena de orgullo al escuchar esas palabras

-problemático- fue lo que se le ocurrió –verdad shika-

-si es muy problemático-

-a tan corta edad y ya tiene a una persona a la cual admira- dijo temari en el oído a Matsuri la cual brinco al darse cuenta de que había alguien atrás de ella

-temari me asustaste-

Sonrió y dijo –gomen-

-verdad que lo hiso bien- grito shikamaru a las chicas

-sí, asuma lo hiciste muy bien- grito Ino

Temari y Matsuri no sabían a qué hora había llegado ella pero estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban

Ino se acerco a asuma y lo abrazo, -creo que tienes un nuevo sensei pequeñín- dijo esta señalando a gaara

-si él es un buen sensei- dijo Matsuri que estaba alado de gaara –el me enseño todo lo que se-

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza

-mira shikamaru, por que no le das el ejemplo a asuma y te pones a hacer algo- le dijo temari

-tsk que problemático- dijo este poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-problemático- dijo asuma riendo –problemático-

Gaara y Matsuri pudieron escuchar: un sonoro puck de parte de temari, otro puck de parte de Ino, esta no se contuvo y le dio otro puck

-basta que duele- les dijo en reproche

-pues te lo mereces- le dijo Ino

-ella tiene razón- le dijo temari poniendo los brazos en jarra

-qué hora son- pregunto Matsuri

-las ocho y cinco- dijo gaara

Temari abrió los ojos como platos, y grito casi tan fuerte como Ino –ocho y cinco- tomo a Matsuri e Ino de los brazos y las arrastro

-temari- dijo Matsuri forcejeando para zafarse de las manos de temari –mis cosas están en la puerta-

Temari las soltó y ambas rehenes se empezaron a sobar los brazos

-ouch- dijo Matsuri

-vamos apúrense- viendo que las demás ya tenían las cosas en sus manos

-tranquila- dijo Ino –tenemos el tiempo suficiente, lo primordial es el maquillaje, la ropa nos la pondremos una hora antes de la fiesta-

-bien- y empezó a caminar más despacio

* * *

Las horas pasaron, problemas surgieron, la boda casi se cancela si no es que para asombro de todos kankuro logro apaciguar a temari

* * *

-listo- dijo Ino terminando de ponerle rubor a temari para que luciera mas bronceada, Matsuri dando su visto bueno dijo –has quedado perfecta-

-arigato, ustedes también- dijo esta al notar el maquillaje de ambas

-si- dijo Ino mientras guardaba sus cosméticos –pero la que debe de lucir genial eres tú-

-bien chicas- dijo la señora Yoshino al abrir la puerta –falta una hora para que empiecen a llegar los invitados-

-hai-

-por qué no vamos a ver en que podemos ser útiles y en media hora nos vemos aquí para empezar a vestirnos- dijo Matsuri

-buena idea-

-si- asintiendo con la cabeza Ino mientras cerraba su bolsa con maquillaje –yo iré a ver como están los arreglos, no lleguen tarde- y salió de la habitación

-iré a ver si gaara ya empezó a arreglarse-

-ok-

Temari buscaba entre sus cosas un perfume que kankuro le había regalado cuando fue a una misión al país de la hierba, y pudo oler el aroma de shikamaru combinado con tabaco, segundos después la puerta se abrió

-sabia que eras tú- aun buscando el perfume

-no me extraña- dijo shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos

Temari se dio la vuelta y observo como el hombre que tenia ante ella no traía la misma pinta de siempre, sino una más elegante y más madura de lo que ya era –te ves-

-diferente- le completo

-hai-

-era de mi abuelo, e Ino me obligo a que me pusiera el saco-

-tenemos que admitirlo-

-tsk-

-sí, ella tiene control en esta boda-

-jajá-

-enserio, además te ves apuesto con el saco-

-menudo rollo-

-oye- acercándose un poco más hacia el –gomen-

Sin decir nada la tomo por la cintura y le abrazo cariñosamente, esta correspondió al abrazo y le beso en la mejilla

Aun sin separarse le pregunto

-shika que día será la boda-

-no lo sé, cuando quieres tú que sea-

-pues he pensado que este mes no-

-pero tampoco que sea el próximo año- le dijo shikamaru en burla

Temari golpeo un hombro de shikamaru con un sonoro puck

-y eso porque- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-y todavía preguntas-

-problemática-

Le fulmino con la mirada y pregunto con una picara sonrisa –a veces me pregunto-

-que-

-seré demasiado problemática-

-mucho-

"puck"

-vale, vale algo-

-sabes, hare como que no pasó nada-

- está bien-

-bueno decide un día-

-el próximo mes-

-me parece bien-

-pero que te parece si le preguntamos a la organizadora el día-

-si Ino se encargara-

-sabes creo que esta me la cobrara caro-

-pero vale la pena- y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-chicos- ambos se separaron, al ver a Shikaku –creo que eso lo pueden dejar para después- dirigiéndose a su hijo –shikamaru será mejor que vayas a rescatar a chouji, Ino lo quiere matar-

-ya voy-

-apúrate que Ino si lo puede matar-

-ya voy- dijo colocándose los brazos detrás de los brazos

* * *

En el jardín la señora Nara se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles en la comida y los meseros, seguida de su esposo el cual tenía cara de aburrimiento y sueño

-si sigues así mejor no estorbes aquí o ve a dormir un rato-

-problemática-

Elevando su tono de voz –como me dijiste querido-

-nada-

-más te vale-

-sabes por qué no te relajas, las cosas están listas-

-tienes razón, me voy a empezar a arreglar-

-te acompaño- le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa

* * *

-Ino- decía kankuro quien estaba ayudando a su novia colocando bien los centros de mesa –todo se ve bien-

-sí, lo sé-

-entonces será mejor que no te pongas a sudar o arruinaras tu maquillaje-

Ino ilumino su mirada y se fue a sentar al pasillo, kankuro la siguió y se sentó alado de ella rodeándola con sus brazos

-sabes, tu emanas un calor que mi cuerpo recibe- le dijo kankuro mientras Ino ponía su cabeza sobre su hombro

-sí, yo también siento lo mismo-

-me gustas mucho-y dudoso en decir lo demás tomo la valentía y le dijo –pero también asustas cuando te enfadas- y se echo a reír

Alzando una ceja y tronando sus nudillos le golpeo en una pierna

-ouch me saldrá un moretón-

-como si no tuvieras en el abdomen cicatrices- encarando su mirada

-y tu ese lunar en… - no pudo terminar su frase porque asuma llego y abrazo a Ino, esta lo empezó a abrazar y tratando de contener su fuerza para no sacarle el aire

-asuma no corras- grito chouji

-no te preocupes aquí esta- le contesto kankuro

Ino se aseguro de que chouji hubiera ocultado la mancha de salsa que cayó en un costado de su saco que le costó barios golpes de parte de Ino

-más te vale de que no se note que te manchaste-

-ya lo arregle-

-bien- mirando a kankuro le dijo –mejor nos empezamos a vestir-

-hai-

-bueno no te ensucies y cuida bien de asuma-

-bueno asuma vayamos por algo de comida-

* * *

Matsuri buscaba a temari e Ino las cuales ya se encontraban en el cuarto de shikamaru –gomen se me hizo tarde-

-no te preocupes- le dijo temari

-menos charla tenemos que vestirnos-

-hai-

Tardarían un poco, pero estarían listas para cuando empezaran a llegar los invitados, con un poco de ayuda de la señora Yoshino estuvieron listas en un poco menos de tiempo

Mientras que los barones ya estaban vestidos, ellas seguían arreglándose, esperando a que los invitados llegasen


End file.
